My Life Without Them
by SONiSMYANTiDRUG07
Summary: Completed! Thanx everyone! Spence leaves The Carlin family for Ashley...what does that leave?
1. Leaving Them Behind

**Title: **My Life Without Them

**Author: **Candace

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the SON characters; they belong to Tom Lynch and The N.

**Rating: **PG-13ish

**Summary: **What will happen to the Carlin family when Spencer moves in with Ashley?

**Chapter One**

Ashley was lying on her bed thinking about Spencer, she just couldn't get here out of her mind. She reflected on the blonde beauty, those ocean blue eyes and those words she said that night:

"_I can take care of myself…with some left over to take care of you."_

'God I love her!' Ashley thought to herself. After that night they shared their first kiss. Ashley picks up her cell phone and dials the number she will never forget.

"Hey Ash." says the girl on the other end.

"Hey babe, so, what are you doing tonight?" Ashley states casually.

"Nothing interesting, do you have anything planned?" Spencer asks with excitement.

"Oh, just something special."

"Aw, am I **that **special?" Spencer playfully says.

"You have no idea." Ashley replies.

"Well then, see you at 8?"

"It's a date." Ashley emphasizing the word 'date'.

"See ya then, bye."

"Bye." Ashley finally hangs up the phone and lies down on her back and placing her cell on her torso.

Over at Spencer's house, she is downstairs on the couch watching t.v. until Paula walks in and sits down next to her.

"Hey hun." She says slowly.

"Yeah mom?" Spencer says knowing that Paula is going to ask her to go do something tonight.

"Lets go out to dinner and a movie. What do you say?" (I told you)

"Can't."

"And why not?" She says shocked.

"I have plans with Ashley."

Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Paula's anger started to fused up inside her so she bit her tongue.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah." She repeats now staring at her mom.

"Spencer, I think you should spend more time with your family instead of **that** Ashley."

"See mom, that's why I don't!" Spencer yells, "Your grudge against her needs to stop! What has she ever done to you anyway!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady! Go to your room!" Paula screams back.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't supposed to be with Dr. Ben or something?"

Spencer suddenly feels her moms hand go clearly across her face, it stings. She reaches out and slaps Paula back. Paula looks at her with a shocked face and Spencer takes off upstairs. She runs into her room and slams the door and locks it. Spencer waits for footsteps trailing her, but she doesn't. After waiting for her mom to yell more, she doesn't, so she reaches over to her nightstand and grabs her cell to call Ashley.

"Did you miss me that much?" Ashley cracks when she notices it was Spencer.

"Ash, forget 8 o'clock, come get me now." Spencer mumbles trying to fight back the tears threatening to overflow her eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Ashley worried.

"Just come get me." Spencer hangs up the phone after that sentence and reaches under her bed and pulls out the biggest suitcase she has. She puts it on her bed and opens it to start packing. She's going through her dresser when there's a knock on the door.

"Spence are you okay?" A worried Clay says from the other side.

"Yeah." She tells him, drying her tears that flowed anyway.

"I heard you and mom fighting. You sure you're okay?" He asked muffled behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for asking." That made her feel better, someone actually cared about how she felt besides Ashley and her dad.

"No problem Spence."

Spencer continues to pack when she comes upon a t-shirt Ashley had let her borrow a while back. She stopped for the moment just to inhale the brunette's scent. It made her feel like she was in heaven. Her thoughts were interrupted by a car pulling up. She throws her toothbrush and hair brush in the bag, closes it and walks downstairs. Spencer opens the door Ashley could even ring the doorbell.

"Are you okay Spence?" Ashley first states.

"No, lets go." Spencer pushes Ashley back out and closes the door behind her, leaving the Carlin Household behind.

Please R&R!

Candace


	2. Trouble Is Brewing

**Disclaimer: **I do not any of the South of Nowhere characters, they are Tom Lynch's.

**Notes: clearwatergurl99**,** dfyant1, and sp0rtigirl** thank you for your comments and support…it's a little bit longer, (that's always good right?) but here's the update:

**Chapter 2**

Spencer jumps into the car while Ashley puts hers suitcase in the back. Ashley then hops in the drivers seat and looks at Spencer.

"So what now?" Ashley asks her sighing girlfriend.

"I'm moving in with you." She replies instantly.

"That's a good thing right?" Ashley jokingly says but Spencer just keeps staring out the window.

"Can we just leave? I can't look at this place anymore." (Guess the jokes aren't working)

"Sure thing." Ashley leans over and kisses Spencer on the cheek and says, "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise."

Ashley drives off. The car ride is quiet, Ashley wants to break the silence but she doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't, she just reaches over and grabs Spencer's hand squeezing it a little. Spencer looks over at her and slides her fingers between Ashley's, holding hands the whole ride. They get to Ashley's house and Spencer gets out without hesitation. She knows where she wants to be.

"Spencer, baby, talk to me." Ashley says as they're walking inside.

Spencer looks at her with tear filled eyes and falls into Ashley's arms. She wraps her arms around Ashley and Ashley puts her arms around the crying blonde's waist and holds her tighter, letting her know she'll never leave her side.

"I jus- I just don't understand." Spencer starts, "Why won't she accept me for who I really am?"

"I don't know sweetie, she loves you, so she will eventually, but wait, why is she at the house anyway?" Ashley questions.

"She kicked dad out, and since he left, my life has been hell." Spencer cries.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." Ashley inquires.

She grabs Spencer's hand and leads her upstairs. They walk into Ashley's room and Spencer sits on the bed. Ashley sits down beside her.

"Look, no matter what, you're always welcome to stay here as long as you want, nothing in this world can stop us from being together. I love you Spence, and that's never gonna change." Ashley says open-heartedly.

"I've never heard you open up like that before." Spencer says as she's drying her eyes.

"People change for the better."

Spencer leans in and kisses Ashley, what felt like two minutes, seemed like an eternity to them. Ashley slides her hand through those golden locks and pulls Spencer closer. Spencer cups Ashley's face with her hand and deepens the kiss, laying Ashley down on her back. Spencer slides her hand up Ashley's shirt but then Ashley pulls back.

"Geez, can I have some air?" Ashley teases Spencer.

"Only if you can go for another five minutes." Spencer replies.

Ashley laughs, "I'll take my chances."

Back at the Carlin household, Paula is looking in the mirror at the scratch mark Spencer left on her face. She knew she was rough on her but she didn't need to slap her, or maybe she did. She walks out of the downstairs bathroom and heads up to Spencer's room. She knew Spencer was going out that night, but she didn't know she had moved out. She gets to Spencer's room and knocks lightly, no answer, she opens the door a little and all she sees is a pink piece of stationary paper on Spencer's bed. She grabs the note and reads it, it reads:

_To whoever that finds this, I went away for awhile. I'm sick and tired of trying to be the perfect daughter; I can't take this drama anymore. Mom, I know you're reading this, and I knew one day you were going to have to accept me for who I am and today is the day. I'm not coming back until you can figure out your life, and I can figure out mine, so let me be. Oh and yeah, don't even bother calling my cell, I probably won't answer it._

_Spencer_

"Oh my God, Glen, Clay!" Paula screams.

Both of the boys come rushing up the stairs to find out why their mother was screaming.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Glen panics, "Where's Spencer?"

"She moved out, she's gone." Paula panics more not thinking straight.

"Moved out? How?" Clay questions.

"I don't know but we got to-" Paula stops, "**Ashley…"**

After realizing who Spencer's with she runs downstairs and grabs her cell.

"Mom what are you doing?" Glen asks and Clay follows.

"Calling the police." Paula states.

"You can't call the police, Spencer decided to leave." Clay implies trying to help Spencer as much as he can.

"Well she's my daughter, she doesn't have a say in anything. And don't even think abput warning her." Paula chops back at him.

"Whatever happened to freedom of speech?" Clay mumbles as his mom panics all around the house.

Clay runs back upstairs and goes into his room and grabs his cell phone. 'Spence please pick up this once' he thinks to himself. He dials his little sis's number.

Ashley is now on top of Spencer, both of them shirts off going further. Ashley is kissing Spencer's neck when her phone vibrates.

"Oh shit!" Spencer yells.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Ashley says. (Innuendo alert)

"No my phone is vibrating you perv!" Spencer jokes.

She answers her phone clearly forgetting what she said in the note. "Hello?"

"Spence, it's Clay."

"Hey big bro what's up?" Spencer says acting like she didn't just move out.

"There's a problem." Clay sighs.

Spencer's expression turned from a smile to a quick frown, "What happened?"

"Mom's calling the police on Ashley." He answers.

"What?" Spencer yells.

"What's the problem?" Ashley asks the horrified blonde.

Spencer just looks over to Ashley and says, "According to my mom, you."

**Please review!**

**Candace**


	3. Booked

**Notes:** Thank you everyone for your support… (I feel so loved) :D So here's your long awaited update! lol

**Chapter 3**

Ashley sits in silence thinking about what she just heard. Spencer looks at her with a deep frown on her face.

"But w-what did I do?" Ashley stutters.

"What is she telling them Clay?" Spencer asks the older boy.

"She's saying that her daughter went 'missing' and she thinks she knows who has her and crap like that." He responds worried something bad is about to happen.

"Did she give them the-"

"Yes." Clay finishes, "They're supposedly on their way now."

"Okay, thanks." Spencer hangs up and looks over to Ashley.

"What now?" Ashley asks the younger girl.

"We have to get out of here."

Spencer grabs her jacket and some other things while Ashley grabs her keys and some money. They are walking down the stairs when all of a sudden…

'Ding, Dong.'

The doorbell rings.

"Do you think it's them?" Ashley whispers.

"I don't know, I don't want you to get arrested for that so-called mom I have." Spencer whispers back.

"Me either." Ashley replies.

"Look out the peephole." Spencer nudges her.

"You look out the freaking peephole!" Ashley loudly whispers.

"Fine, I will."

Spencer walks up to the door, the doorbell is steadily ringing. She slowly creeps up and looks out the peephole, and then swings the door open.

"Aiden!" Spencer yells.

"Hey Spence, Ash." Aiden calmly says, "What's up?"

Ashley walks up and punches him in the arm, "Don't ever scare us like that! We thought you were the police!"

"Ow, did you have to hit me so hard?" Aiden holds his arm, "Why would the police come over here? Are you throwing a party or something?"

"No ass-wipe, no party, now get in before they come." Ashley says as Aiden and Spencer go into the living room and Ashley begins to shut the door. She pushes it hard so it'll close and begins to join Spencer and Aiden, but a foot stops it. Ashley turns around and she sees a tall man in uniform, Paula standing behind him.

."Oh shit." Ashley says.

"What's wrong Ash?" Spencer says as she runs back to the door. "Oh my god."

"Spencer!" Paula yells as she pushes past the officer. (not the good yell either) She walks up to Spencer and grabs her by the hand roughly.

"Ow!" Spencer yells as she's being dragged out of the door.

"Hey! Don't grab her like that!" Ashley yells to Paula.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Paula yells back.

Paula continues to drag Spencer outside to the car and Ashley goes after them but is brutally stopped by the officer.

"Hey, let me go." Ashley retorted.

"I'm sorry miss," the officer starts, "but you're coming with me."

"What?"

He turns Ashley around and puts handcuffs on her as he's reading her her rights, Aiden just stands and watches in amazement. Ashley kicks him on the way out.

"Ow!" Aiden yelps.

"Call my dad, tell him to bail me out!" Ashley screams to him as she's being led to the cop car.

"But what's his number?" He screams back.

"It's in my phone jackass!"

"Oh okay!" Aiden yells back as he starts to look for Ashley's phone.

Paula sits in her car watching Ashley being taken away. Oh the joy she feels right now. Spencer just silently cries on the window, there's nothing she can do to help. Paula drives away after the cop does, and heads home.


	4. Bailing her out

**Author's notes: **Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews…here's chapter 4, I hope I'm going to make some of you happy. :)

**Chapter 4**

Los Angeles County Penitentiary 7:25 PM

"Come on, let me out." Ashley pleads from inside the jail cell.

"Can't do that." The officer responds.

"I didn't kidnap her!" Ashley yells, "She came willingly, I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, and my purple little monkey went to France." The officer jokes.

"He did?" Ashley states.

"Look, smarty-pants, until someone bails you out or Miss. Carlin makes a statement saying you didn't kidnap her, you're not going anywhere." 

"Can I have a phone call?" Ashley says.

"No."

"YOU'VE HAVE TO LET ME HAVE A PHONE CALL!" Ashley yells at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay, geez, just quiet down will ya?" The officer whispers hoarsely.

Ashley is smiling, standing at the cell door when the officer picks up the phone and hands it to her. Ashley was thinking long and hard on who to call. Her dad would never show up in time and her mom was in some other state...GLEN. 'I have to convice him' she thought to herself as she dialed the number she barely remembered.

"Hello?" Glen says on the other end.

"Hey, it's Ashley, I need your help."

Ashley didn't know what she was going to say to Glen, she didn't like him and he didn't like her. She just **HAD** to get Spencer up there to make that statement.

"Ashley! What do you want!" Glen says with an attitude.

"Can you bring Spencer up her to bail me out?" Ashley pleads waiting for Glen to say 'no.'

"And why should I help you?" Glen replies meanly.

"I'll do **_anything _**just get me out of here, if I stay here any longer I'd die!"

"**_Anything_** huh?"

Ashley realizes that '_anything' _can be well, anything. She tries to cover up the remark with another statement, but she knows it's not working. Glen has his mind to set on thinking what he wants, he forgot he was on the phone with Ashley.

"Glen…GLEN!" Ashley yells.

"Yeh, I heard you, we'll be on the way."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

At the Carlin household 7:30 PM

Spencer is in her room silently crying, thinking to herself that maybe she should have said something to her mom, to stop the officer…_something_. She felt bad for letting Ashley get taken away in handcuffs, she was just hoping Ashley didn't want to stay in jail, not to get away from her. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock.

"What?" Spencer says still drying her eyes.

"Hey, lets go get some ice cream." Glen says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't want any ice cream."

"Come on Spence, you need to get out more…I mean with your family that is."

"See? You're just like mom!" Spencer yells and throws a pillow at him.

"Hey! Look, I promise you'll get something out of this, now come on."

"Fine."

Spencer slips on her shoes and grabs her purse on the way out of the door. They both walk downstairs together and as soon as they reach the bottom, Paula stops them.

"Where are you two going?" Paula questions.

"To get some ice cream." Glen lies.

"Oh, well, after that come straight home." She replies.

(Okay Glen doesn't get questioned but Spencer does!)

Glen puts on the biggest smile he can and pulls at Spencer's sleeve slightly. They walk outside and get in Glen's car. Paula watches them leave. Glen is driving down the highway, Spencer is staring at the window. She notices that Glen is passing the ice cream parlor.

"Glen, you're…"

"Not getting ice cream." Glen finishes.

"Then where are we going?"

"To bail Ashley out."

"What!"

"Yeah, she called and all they need is a statement."

"What made you decide to help her?"

"Lets just say we agreed to some terms."

Spencer wasn't even about to question these "terms," a smile spread across her face and she kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"You're welcome Spence."

The rest of the ride was a quiet one, except for the radio and the song it was playing, Spencer listened to the lyrics as she thought about Ashley:

**Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no one else **

**When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe, I feel so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be, I'd never be the same **

**With beginning and  
Without an end  
You are the one for me  
It's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know... **

**When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe, I feel so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be, I'd never be the same... **

They get to the jail house five minutes later. Spencer gets out quickly and runs inside; she just wants to feel Ashley's touch and to hear her voice. Glen just locks the car door and walks after casually.

"Where's Ashley Davies?" Spencer asks the desk attendant.

"Who's asking?" The attendant snaps back.

"Her girlfriend, now where is she!" Spencer yells.

"Mam, you need to calm down. I'll call an officer to take you back."

"Calm down, you're the one that snapped at me."

Spencer goes over to the waiting area and sits down. Glen walks in the door and see's her.

"Why are you still sitting here? Don't you have to make a statement?" Glen questions.

"I have to wait until miss "attitude problem" calls an officer."

"Miss. Carlin?" An officer says as he walks out a back room.

Spencer shoots up out of her chair, "Yes?"

"I'm am going to need you to come on back and take a lie detector test and fill out some information."

"Whatever you want, I just want to see Ashley."

Please **review**!


	5. Kicked out this time?

**Author's Notes**: Thank you everyone for the feedback! And no, Ashley and Glen aren't going to do anything sexual, that is just absolutely gross….but anyway I'm sorry if I'm confusing anybody with the "officers" its only 2 of them…here's chapter 5, ENJOY:

**Chapter 5**

Spencer sat in a blue room full of beeping machines. She sits quietly as the officer hooks up the lie detector. Spencer is nervous, hoping her nervousness doesn't cause her to fail the test. She couldn't live another night without being with Ashley.

"Are you ready mam?" The man in uniform says.

"Yes." She hesitantly replies.

"Okay, first you're going to have to clear your thoughts."

"Okay."

Spencer breathes in and out a few times trying to clear her mind of anything and everything. But she couldn't get her mind off of Ashley Davies, a rebel, a beauty, her girlfriend.

"Okay, first I'm going to see if I have the machine hooked up correctly."

Ashley sat in the empty jail cell waiting for someone to come and get her. She sang 'All By Myself' all night and the officer was getting tired of it.

"All byyyyyyy myselllfff….don't want to be…allll byyyyyy myself…" Ashley sang dully.

"Would you cut that out?" The officer asks.

"I'm sorry its just…I'm lonely, I wish my girlfriend was here."

"Your girlfriend?"

"You got a problem?" Ashley shoots him a glare.

"No, its just…nevermind."

Twenty minutes go by and Glen is **_still_** waiting for Spencer. She walks out and sits beside him.

"So, how did it go?" He asks his little sister.

"I passed." Spencer says with a wide grin on her face.

Ashley is still sulking behind the big iron bars of the cell door. She's startled as another officer opens the door.

"Mrs. Davies." An officer says.

"Yes?" She stands up.

"You're free to go."

"Are you serious?" She questions.

"Unless you want to stay here." He jokes.

"Hell no!" Ashley states, "Let me out."

The officer walks over to the door and unlocks it. Ashley walks out and gives the officer at the desk (the one she was talking to) a hug.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For listening to me."

Ashley walks out leaving the shocked man behind. She walks out into the waiting room and sees Spencer. She just smiles as the blonde notices her. A smile spreads across Spencer's face as well and she hops up and runs toward Ashley.

"Oh my god, I missed you sooooo much!" Spencer says hugging and kissing Ashley.

"I…missed….you…too." Ashley says between kisses.

"Okay, enough." Glen says with a "oh-my-god-she-really-kissed-her-look."

"What?" Spencer snaps back.

Glen smiles at Spencer and says, "Hey, I think its hott, its just we gotta get home before mom starts to worry."

"Oh, yeah."

Glen winks at Ashley as he walks towards the exit and Spencer sees it.

"What was that?" She questions the brunette.

"Nothing." Ashley replied.

"You're lying Ash, you promised you wouldn't."

'_Damn, she caught me, I told her I would never lie to her again. But what am I supposed to say?' _"Well, I told Glen I'd do anything if he brought you up here." Ashley tells her.

"**_Anything?_**"

"Yeah."

"Nothing **_sexual _**right?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you and HELLO its your brother!"

Spencer laughs at Ashley's remark and just holds her hand, fingers intertwined, and they exit the county jailhouse to ride back home.

**The Next Morning**

"Spencer!" Paula yells from outside of her door.

"What?" A sleepy Spencer mumbles.

"Open this door right now!"

Spencer gets out of bed and walks to her door and unlocks it, "Yes?"

"You have school today, did you forget?"

"Mom, school doesn't start for another whole hour and thirty minutes and you woke me up anyway?"

"Yes, I'm taking you to school, (mumbles) since Ashley can't do it."

"What did you say?" Spencer raises her voice.

"You heard me." Paula says like its not a big deal to Spencer. Well, it is.

"You know what mom, I've been wanting to say this for the longest. (uh oh) This whole time, you been holding me back from my dreams and what I want. You're suppose to be the mom who encourages her daughter to be different. No, you're just a stupid, sadistic, abusive fucking whore!"

Paula is speechless, she want to slap Spencer but she doesn't want to get slap-, no punched back, so she just stands there.

"Get out!" Paula screams.

"Good, my stuff is at Ashley's house anyway." Spencer replies grabbing her things.

"Ashley? Ashley can't help you know that's she's locked up!"

"Mom, news flash, when you 'thought' we were getting 'ice cream' we bailed Ash out. You're so stupid." Spencer says as she pushes past her mom. "Oh, and by the way, I called our lawyer, I have the right to move out and you can't stop me."

And then she was gone. Spencer walks outside where Ashley is waiting. She was smart, she had already told Ashley to meet her at that exact time. Spencer was now free to do whatever she pleased, only thing she has to work on is finding that so-called 'lawyer' she was talking about because frankly, she lied.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. FIGHT!

Author's Notes: People, people, people! GEEZ! Thank you for the reviews….I got that quote from my bff and I thought it was funny so I used it. I don't know where she got it from okay…so calm down…Paula didn't need to be labeled sadistic but oh well….here's chapter 6:

Chapter 6

Spencer walks towards Ashley's car with a big smile on her face. Ashley thought she'd be upset, but I guess not, so she smiles back as Spencer enters the car.

"So?" Ashley starts.

"I call her an abusive whore." Spencer says with a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Ashley chokes.

"Yeh, but…"

"But what?"

"I told her I had a lawyer who could prove I can move out alone."

"Well, no problem. I can get you a lawyer."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeh. Anyway lets just go to school."

Ashley drives off. Back inside the house, Paula just sulks on the couch. 'How could my darling angel turn into that?' she thought to herself. Glen walks downstairs and comforts his mom.

"Where'd Spencer go?" Glen asks his sobbing mother.

"Where do you think? Out with Ashley. Why'd you bail her out anyway? You're supposed to be the good son…"

"Hold that thought." Glen says as he runs off to find his phone.

"She just reminded me." Glen picks up his cell phone and dials Spencer's number. Spencer picks up the phone.

"What do you want Glen?" Spencer snaps.

"Let me speak to Ashley."

"Why?"

"Just give her the damn phone."

"Fine, Ash, it's for you."

"Hello?" Ashley says with a confused look on her face.

"I've decided what our terms should be." Glen tells her.

"What?" Ashley says.

"Go out on a date with me."

"Not if you died and came back to life." Ashley replies.

"You said **_anything_**."

Ashley dreaded that word, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea about the whole 'anything' deal, she just wanted to see her girlfriend.

"Yeah…about that." Ashley starts.

"Okay, so Friday at 7?"

"Uh.."

"Great see you then!"

'CLICK'

"Oh my God." Ashley says.

"What?" Spencer questions her shocked girlfriend.

"I just agreed on a date with your brother, without even saying anything!"

"Those were the 'terms'?" Spencer asks.

"I guess."

"No, you're not doing it…that's gross."

"But…"

"We're gonna be late for school." Spencer crosses her arms and looks out of the window. Ashley just sighs and rolls her eyes. She pulls off and heads toward King High. They get to the school in time to catch the last bell.

"Well, I gotta go, talk to you later?" Spencer asks Ash.

"Yeah."

Spencer starts to walk away but Ash pulls her back.

"I don't get a kiss?" Ashley asks bashfully.

Spencer just looks at her and puts her hand up under her mouth and blows Ashley a kiss. Ashley sarcastically smiles and walks away, so does Spencer, but she's smiling because she loves joking with Ashley.

Ashley is sitting in her first period class, Prob and Stats. She hates that class, not the actual class but the people in it, which included Madison the cheer bitch and her little minions. The whole time she's been in there Madison had been making jokes about her and Spencer. Soon enough she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oooh, since she's not the loneliest lesbian anymore, I guess she's the horniest."

"Okay Madison, I've had about ENOUGH!" Ashley tosses Madison's books down.

"What are you gonna do? Rape me?" Madison laughs.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I might get herpes." Ashley says back.

"What did you say to me queer eye?"

"You heard me, and if it we're for all these people, I'd kick your ass. But I don't want to embarrass you."

Madison slaps Ashley (she loves slapping, doesn't she) again and Ashley tackles her to the ground. All of the other cheer bitches try to get Ashley off of Madison, but it's not working. Ashley is just sitting on top of Madison choking her until the teacher finally pulls her off.

"Go straight to the office NOW Miss. Davies!"

Ashley brushes her self off and heads toward the office. The bell rings, Spencer is sitting at her, _their_ usual table waiting for Ashley, but she's nowhere to be found. She see's Aiden approaching her and she runs up to him.

"Aiden have you seen Ashley?" Spencer asks worried.

"She's probably in the office." He responds.

"Huh? But why?"

"They say she got into another brawl with Madison and they sent her to the office."

"What? Over what?" She screams.

"You."

Spencer is disappointed and happy at the same time. Disappointed because Ashley could get expelled and happy because she actually took up for her, but she had to do something. Spencer headed towards the office to find her girlfriend.

"I just hope she doesn't get in big trouble."

**I'm sorry it's really short, but please review!**

**Candace**


	7. Just Leave me Alone

Author notes: Thank you for the feedback everyone! I didn't think this story would be sooooo popular. I LOVE YOU GUYS! D I have been thinking a lot lately about what I'm going to write it, so, yeh. Anyway thanx again! Here's chapter 7:

Chapter 7

"Miss. Davies, how many times do I have to see you in a year?" Mrs. Williams, the principle, asks.

"It's only been 4 times." Ashley replies innocently.

"Don't you mean 13?" She corrects her.

"Oh."

"You are lucky I like you, cause if I didn't, you'd be gone by now." Mrs. Williams tells her, "Just try to calm down okay?"

"Yes mam." Ashley replies.

Ashley is about to get up and walk out until Mrs. Williams stops her.

"I'm going to have to suspend you for 2 days." She says with a frown on her face.

"What?" Ashley snaps back.

"If I let you off, I'd look bad." She replies.

"Aw come on!"

"I'm sorry Ashley."

"This is bull!" Ashley is furious and she storms out. On the way out she bumps into Spencer.

"Ash, what happened?" Spencer worries.

"Forget it." Ashley says walking not even looking at Spencer.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No just leave me alone!"

"You don't have to take it out on me, geez!"

Spencer is now upset and she turns the opposite way. Ashley finally stops and thinks about what she just said. She turns to face Spencer to apologize, but she was gone, and there was nothing Ashley could do about it that very moment. So she just goes back to class. The day ends and Ashley is looking for Spencer. She sees Aiden and walks up to him.

"Hey Ash." He says.

"Aiden, have you seen Spence?" Ashley asks him quickly.

"Last time I saw her she was riding with Kelly."

"But why?"

"Yeah, something about not wanting to talk to you." Aiden mentions.

Ashley walks towards her car. She can't believe Spencer took that so seriously, well, if it was her she would have done it to. She's in her car about to call Spencer until her phone rings, it's Glen. She thought he was calling about Spencer, come to find out…

"Are we still on for Friday?" He says.

"Glen!" Ashley yells.

"What?" He answers with a low tone.

"Do you know where Spencer went with Kelly?"

"I think to Kelly's house, but are we still on for-"

'CLICK' She hangs up in his face. The thought of her going on a date with Glen made her want to throw up. But she only did it for Spence, the girl she loved, the girl who was furious at her at the moment. Ashley cranks up here car and pulls off to head towards Kelly's house. Meanwhile Spencer is sitting on Kelly's bed thinking about Ashley. '_How could she do that to me?' _She thought, _'I thought she loved me…' _ Her thoughts are soon interrupted by a kinky blonde.

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Kelly asks her.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think." Spencer replies.

"Great. You can wear my clothes."

"Okay." Spencer get up and walks into Kelly's closet.

5 mins later, Ashley finally gets settled on the road and tries to call Spencer again. Spencer's phone rings but she's in the shower. Kelly walks over to it and see's its Ashley and ignores the call, then cuts it off.

"Who was that?" Spencer walks out of the bathroom.

"Your mom." Kelly lies.

"That figures, she's been calling me constantly." Spencer says.

"Yeah."

Ashley gets to Kelly's house and storms up to the door. She knocks furiously.

"Is that someone at the door?" Spencer asks.

"Uh, I'll get it."

Kelly exits the bedroom and goes to the front door and opens it slightly.

"Ashley, haven't spoken to you in a while." Kelly says innocently.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Ashley angrily says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Spencer, my girlfriend, ring a bell?" Ashley states.

"She's not here." Kelly lies.

"Kelly! Who is it?" Spencer yells.

"She's not huh?" Ashley pushes Kelly out of the way and goes upstairs and to Kelly's room where Spencer is getting dressed. She just walks in.

"Spence…" Ashley whispers.

"Ash? What do you want?"

"I want to apologize, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"Sure."

"I'm serious, I love you."

"I know." Spencer says as she sits down on the bed. She looks at Ashley gesturing her to sit down. Ashley sits next to Spencer.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Spencer replies.

"Then why are you acting like you're still mad at me?" Ashley questions.

"Because you're going on a date with my brother." Spencer says pretending she's mad.

"Ew, I am soo canceling that, I mean, I'm out of jail right?"

"You went to jail!" Kelly yells.

Spencer looks at Kelly and says, "Can you let us have our moment?"

Kelly is shocked, but she just nods her head and leaves.

"Please don't go on a date with him, you're gonna regret it."

"I'm not going on a date with him!" Ashley screams.

"Okay…geez. I believe you." Spencer says with a smile on her face.

Ashley flashes that million dollar smile that drives Spencer crazy. Spencer leans over to Ashley and their lips meet. Ashley slowly lays her down (she loves being on top doesn't she?) and kisses Spencer with such passion Spencer lets out a slight moan. Kelly walks back into her room and sees this.

"OKAY, not on MY bed!" She yells.

"Oh, sorry." Ashley says.

"Right." Kelly replies.

"Are you ready to go home?" Ashley asks Spencer.

"Home?" Spencer starts, "I'd love to…"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Candace **


	8. Jealousy is a disease, get over it

**Author's Notes:** Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews…I'm glad my story is liked; I didn't think it would be, but it is, soooo yeah. Thanks again you guys. MUCH LUV! Okay, this one has a "scene" but I didn't go into details and the ends kinda boring…but I will pick the "peppiness" back up…P Here's chapter 8:

**Chapter 8**

Ashley pulls Spencer up and they walk out hand and hand. Kelly looks at them with a disgusted look on her face. They walk out and get in the car. Ashley doesn't even crank up yet. She pulls Spencer towards her and kisses her again. She reaches down for Spencer's shirt and tries to pull it up but…

"No." Spencer stops Ashley.

"What? What's up?" Ashley asks.

"Not in Kelly's driveway." Spencer replies.

"We could hop in the backse-"

"Ash!" Spencer interrupts with a smile on her face.

"I mean we could…" Ashley smirks.

"Come on, we could at least make it back to your place first."

"_Our_ place." Ashley corrects.

"Right."

Spencer smiles as Ashley cranks up. She reaches over and intertwines her fingers with Ashley after she switched gears. Ash drives off and heads back toward her house. Meanwhile, Kelly is sulking on her bed about the whole 'Ashley-took-her-girlfriend-back' thing. She flops down on her bed and lands on something hard. She reaches under her and it's a cell phone, **_Spencer's_** cell phone. She turns it back on and goes through her missed calls. Ashley and Spencer gets back to their house and once inside, Spencer pulls Ashley upstairs. They go into Ashley's room and Spencer takes over the dominant role, pushes Ashley onto the bed, and gets on top of her. She kisses her neck and ears but Ashley pulls her back to her mouth. She finally reached for Spencer's shirt again and succeeds. She pulls it off with one quick motion. Ashley pulls hers off afterwards. They both strip each other continuously until they both are completely naked. Ashley stops the moment and asks three simple words 'Are you sure?' Spencer replies yes and they continue, making love to each other all night. They wake the next morning, Spencer is wrapped in Ashley's arms, Spence is awake but Ash isn't. She doesn't want to wake her up, but she has to.

"Ash…" Spencer gently whispers.

"Hmmmm?" She groans.

"You have to get up, its…looks at clock 8:30!"

"What?" Ashley groans again still half sleep.

"We're gonna be late for school!"

"Have you forgotten? I'm suspended."

"Oh, I forgot."

"I'll take you anyway."

Spencer jumps up and runs into the bathroom and starts getting dressed. Ashley slowly wakes up after her. 25 min. later, they head to King High. They get there and people are still going to classes.

"I guess I'm not late after all." Spencer sarcastically says.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at…"

"Three."

"Okay." Ashley leans over and kisses Spencer goodbye. Spencer gets out of Ashley's car and heads for class. As she's walking away she turns and waves at Ashley. Ashley just smiles and drives off. Spencer is in History class then Clay walks up to her.

"So Spence, how are things with Ashley?" He asks.

"Excellent." She smiles at him.

Clay was glad he could actually see his sister happy for once. Moving to L.A. has to have been the best thing that's ever happened to her. He just smiles back at her and takes his seat. The class ends and Spencer gets her things and goes to sit at the table she usually meets Ashley at. But Ashley isn't there. She misses her so much already. She's just finishing homework for her next class until Madison walks up with her cheer bitches.

"Where's the freak?" Madison taunts.

"Don't call her that." Spencer snaps back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your**_ girlfriend_**"

"None of your business."

"Aw, you miss her cause she got suspended."

"Yeah, for whooping your as-"

Spencer is interrupted by Aiden. "Hey Spence, Madison."

"I guess we'll finish this later, Spencer…" She walks away.

"What was that about?" Aiden asks.

"She's just jealous."

"So…Ash did get suspended." Aiden asks.

"Yeah."

The bell rings notifying them it's time for class. Spencer hugs Aiden goodbye and walks off. She goes to her next class. Back at Ashley's house, she's sitting on her bed thinking about her one and only Spencer. She just can't stop thinking about her. So she decides to text her.

_To: Spence_

_Hey sweetie, I miss you so much. How's school?_

_I'm just thinking of you. I can't wait to see you after_

_school. Love ya, Ash._

She sends the message and hopes that Spencer will reply a little later. She grabs her keys and heads out of the door. She doesn't want to stay home all day alone.

**3 hours later**

The last bell rings and Spencer walks out of her class to the front of the school waiting for Ash. A horn honks and Ashley smiles at her from inside her car. Spencer smiles back and walks over and gets into the car.

"Did you get my text?" Ashley asks her.

"Uh, I didn't notice, my Biology teacher was eyeing me the whole time." Spencer replies with a frown on her face.

"It's okay Spence." Ashley smiles then she leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

"So, what are you smiling so much for?" Spencer asks forgetting about the phone.

"I'm just happy to see you."

"Hmm, really?" Spencer questions.

"Yeah."

Ashley drives off and heads in the opposite direction of the house. As they are riding in the car, Ashley turns on the radio and sings along with the song.

"You are really good at that." Spencer says.

"Good at what?" Ashley asks with a confused look on her face.

"Singing, I love your voice."

"Oh really, then maybe I'm singing for you."

"I know you're singing for me."

Ashley smiles at Spence and Spence smiles back, but then Ashley's cell rings.

"Hello?" She says aggravated.

"Oh my god, Ashley, you guys **have** to come to my party tonight!" Aiden says.

"What party?" Ashley starts, "Spence did you know anything about a party?"

"No, I've even talked to him today." Spencer replies.

"Sorry, it was last minute. But you have to come!" Aiden exclaims again.

"Fine, what time?" Ashley asks him.

"It starts at 9, see you there!"

Ashley hangs up the phone only to realize Spencer is rummaging through her things nervously.

"What are you looking for?" Ashley asks Spencer.

"My phone…it's not here."

"I thought you have it in class."

Spencer tries to think about what she did with it last until she realizes she has left her phone at Kelly's house the night before.

"Kelly." She says in a whisper.

"What?"

"Ash that's why I didn't get your text, I left my phone at Kelly's."

"Oh, shit."

_**Please Review!**_


	9. YOU'RE WHAT!

**Authors Notes: **Thank you everyone the wonderful reviews…I don't like how this chapter turned out, but yeh…this is where my mind comes in...lol. WORK CANDACE WORK! lmao Enjoy chapter 9!

**You're WHAT!**

Ashley makes a sharp u-turn in the middle of the road and heads back towards Kelly's house. On the ride there Ashley is furious and Spencer can see it, she's about to try to calm Ashley down until Ashley phone beeps.

"What now?" she says flipping her phone open. "It's a text message."

"From who?" Spencer asks.

"You." Ashley replies and read the message out loud. "It says…Kelly and Spencer forever!"

"What!"

"Oh my god, she's actually sending these out to people?" Ashley states even more furious than before. She drives faster, desperately waiting to kick Kelly's ass. Meanwhile Kelly is still sending scandalous messages to everyone in Spencer's phone…including Paula. 10 mins. Later there's a knock at her door, she runs downstairs to answer it.

"Who is it?" Kelly asks forgetting it could be Ashley or Spencer.

"Kelly give me my phone back." Spencer says as calmly as she can from the other side of the door.

"Spencer?" She opens the door and Spencer is just standing there. "Hi sweetie, I thought you'd be back. Where's Ashley did you dump her for me?"

"No, she didn't." Ashley says as she gets closer to Kelly.

"Ashley…uh…hi." Kelly says nervously. She didn't expect Ashley to come back, but what is she thinking, they're dating, of course they'd be together.

"Give her back her phone or we're gonna have a problem." Ashley solemnly says.

"Okay, I'll give it back." Kelly says as she hands the phone to Spencer.

Spencer just smiles at Kelly and Ashley turns around and pulls Spencer along with her, but as soon as they do, Spencer phone rings. They both look at Kelly but she just smiles and closes the door.

"It's my mom." Spencer says.

Spencer answers her phone while Ashley walks down the sidewalk. Spence is expecting to hear her annoying mom yelling at her about some bullcrap that happened 3 days ago or something. But instead Paula doesn't.

"Hey Spence." Paula says.

"Mom." She replies back.

"How are you doing?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you about these text messages you are sending." Paula says trying to stay as calm as possible.

"What? What messages? I haven't been…Kelly." Spencer says saying that last part in a whisper.

"Kelly? Yes, that's what this is about."

"Mom, I have no idea what you are-"

"Spencer are you gay?" Paula asks hoping for a no.

"Why mom?" Spencer answers.

"Because these text messages are saying that you are dating that girl named Kelly."

"I'm not dating Kelly mom." Spencer replies.

"Oh, thank goodness I thoug-"

"I'm dating Ashley." Spencer interrupts.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Paula screams.

"Bye mom." Spencer hangs up with a smile on her face.

Ashley sees this bright smile and walks back over to Spencer, "What was that all about?" She asks.

"I told her."

"Told her what?"

"That we're dating."

"Are you serious?" Ashley is now shocked.

"Yep."

"What did she say?"

"I don't care what she said, I hung up anyway."

"Oh, my hero." Ashley sarcastically says as she pulls Spencer into a kiss.

Kelly is watching the whole thing from her window, she's disgusted by it and opens her window and yells out to them.

"How come **_every _**time you guys have an intimate moment, it's at my house!"

Ashley picks up a pebble from the ground and throws it at Kelly, it hits her in the mouth and she screams bloody murder.

"OW!"

Spencer bursts out laughing and Ashley gives Kelly this evil little smirk and pulls Spencer away and back to the car. Kelly closes her window as she watches them hop into Ashley's car.

"Ash, you are so bad." Spencer says still laughing at the rock thing.

"But you love it." Ashley replies. "Now lets go to that party.

Ashley pulls off and heads towards Aiden's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party people are everywhere, in the living room, the kitchen, the pool area, dining room, just everywhere. Ashley and Spencer arrives and are sitting out front in the car.

"Look at this place." Spencer starts. "It's like a dump, full of people."

"That's whats fun about it all, come on."

Ashley gets out followed by Spencer, they link hands and walk up to the party. They don't even bother going through the front door, they just walk around back. They see Aiden dancing between two girls and decides to walk over to him.

"Aiden!" Ashley screams over the music.

Aiden looks up, "Ash, Spence, you made it! Look, we have drinks and food in the house, enjoy yourself!"

Ashley just rolls her eyes at him and turns to Spencer, "You want something to drink?"

"Sure!" Spencer replies yelling.

"Okay, I'll be back!"

Ashley disappears in the crowd quickly and Spencer just stands and looks around. A guy (who is very drunk) walks up to her.

"Hey…don't I like know you, somehow?" He slurs.

"Uh…I don't think so." Spencer replies walking away.

"But I'm sure I know you." He says running back in front of her.

"Okay, what's your name?" Spencer asks him.

"Uh…I can't remember."

"Exactly." Spencer decides to walk away again, leaving the guy in his place.

Spencer is standing by the patio when Ashley brings her a drink.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"I didn't put anything in it this time. I remember the last time you were drunk."

"Yeh, but we wouldn't have made this relationship work without that 'mishap'." Spencer tells her.

"Yeah, that's true."

Ashley and Spencer continue to talk until Cascada's "Every time We Touch" comes on.

"I love this song!" Ashley puts her drink down and starts dancing and singing along to it. Spencer just smiles at her and starts to join her. They continue to dance holding each other and letting the moment swallow them up.

**Tell me what you think by…what else? REVIEWING**


	10. Can't Believe it

REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN SOUTH OF NOWHERE OR ITS CHARACTERS

Author Notes: Thank you everyone for the support once again! I know I say that a lot but I really appreciate it! Sorry for the wait…been purdy busy lately. tear I DON'T LIKE HOW THIS CAME OUT...it's boring…lol Well...here's chapter 10! Enjoy!

**Can't Believe This**

The party slowly ends at a dreadful 3 O'clock in the morning, Ashley and Spencer didn't want to leave, but they didn't want to stay there either. So Ashley nudges Spencer who has fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Spence, we have to go." Ashley sleepily says.

"No…lets sleep…here." Spencer says still half asleep.

"Ew in this dump, I don't think so." Ashley stands up. "Come on Spence, or I'm dragging you."

Spencer doesn't move so she tries to pull Spencer, but she's not budging…she's about to give up until Aiden walks up and scoops Spencer into his arms.

"Thank you." Ashley tells Aiden.

"No problem." He replies.

They walk outside and to Ashley's car, Aiden puts Spencer in the back seat and straps her in. Ashley get into the driver's seat and puts on her seatbelt as well. She starts the car and Aiden is waving through the window. Ashley waves back and drives off. She is singing along with the radio on the ride home, it was something to keep her awake while driving. She arrives safely back at her house and she doesn't feel like dragging Spence out so she runs into the house and gets some pillows and a blanket. She locks the door again and gets into the back seat with Spencer and locks those doors too.

"The things I do for you Spence, sleeping in a car?" Ashley kisses Spencer's forehead and slowly falls asleep.

_**The next morning**_

Spencer slowly wakes up only to a headache and arms wrapped around her. She knew it was Ashley, but then she realizes she's not Ashley's room.

"What the-" Spencer starts. "Ashley, why are we in your car?"

"Huh?" Ashley says waking up.

"We're in your car!" Spencer yells.

"I know, geez, calm down."

"But how?"

"You fell asleep at Aiden's party, and he carried you to the car. But when I got here I was just as sleepy so I grabbed some things and slept out here with you."

"Aw, how sweet, but in your car?" Spencer laughs.

Spencer then realizes that it's a school day, and starts freaking out.

"Ash! Today is a school day!" Spencer yells.

"Still suspended…" Ashley replies.

"Well I'm NOT!"

"Come on Spence, skip today, lets go to the beach." Ashley finally sits up and says.

"I can't I have a Biology test today."

"Screw Biology, come on."

Ashley grabs the pillows and blanket and gets out of the car, Spencer rolls her eyes and follows. They go inside and upstairs to Ashley's room, Spencer immediately runs to the shower after getting clothes. 30 mins later Spencer is ready…Ashley takes a shower which takes another 30 and is ready. She sits on her bed staring at Spence.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"Just skip with me today, we'll have fun." Ashley pleads with a pout on her face.

Spencer sighs and says 'fine' Ashley's face lights up and she goes over and pulls Spencer into a kiss.

"God, I love you so much!" Ashley says as she pulls Spencer behind.

_**Meanwhile at the Carlin Household**_

Paula is getting dressed for work. She's checking herself in the mirror making sure everything is perfect. She leaves and just decides…

"It's lunch time…I should go see how Spencer is doing." Paula says. He hasn't seen Spencer since she left the second time, so she figured she'll catch her at school.

_**At the Beach**_

Spencer is lying on her beach towel getting her well deserved tan and Ashley is sitting next to her making sand castles. cute

"Spence, you should really make sand castles, it's kinda fun." Ashley says.

Spencer is lost in her own thoughts of how she was gonna make up that test later on. But she wanted to be with Ashley that day, to spend some quiet time for once.

"SPENCER!"

"What!" Spencer jumps.

Ashley: Laughing

"What is so funny?" Spencer asks the laughing brunette.

"Apparently you silly." Ashley says. "But its cute."

Spencer hits Ashley on the arm and Ashley picks up the bucket of water she has from making sandcastles and pours it on Spencer.

"You are so dead!" Spencer jumps up and starts chasing Ashley.

Paula pulls up to King High and shuts her car off. She immediately sees Clay and Glen and walks over to them.

"Hey Clay, Glen." Paula says.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Glen asks covering his face with his books.

"You're not embarrassed of me are you?"

"Of course not mom." Clay fills in for Glen.

"Anyway, where's your sister?"

"We don't know." Glen says.

"What?" Paula states now angry.

"She never showed up." Clay says.

After Clay said that Paula was already gone, back to her car, to go find her loving daughter Spencer. She gets in her car and flips open her cell. She dials Spence's number hoping to get an answer.

"Hello?" Spencer says still laughing on the other end.

"Spencer, where are you?" Paula asks.

"Oh..crap."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer:** nope, me no own

**Author's notes:** Sorry for the wait you guys…had some stuff to take care of in reality…sigh got summer school...so my updates might take longer...but I will hopefully keep this story going. Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! Here's chapter 11:

**I'm Sorry**

"Spencer?" Paula reiterates.

"Uh…mom…" Spencer starts.

"Home NOW!"

"Uh…mom, I moved out remember?" Spencer retorts.

"I don't care, I don't have any kind of paperwork so I want you home NOW!" Paula hangs up after the word.

Spencer turns to Ashley; she just looks at her with a frown on her face.

"What?" Ashley asks.

"Can you take me home?" Spencer tells her.

"Sure did you leave something?"

"No, I meant my home."

"What for?"

"Ashley don't question me just take me home."

Ashley is speechless, she's never seen Spencer this upset before. I mean she has been upset before…but not _this _upset. So she just grabs their things and she follows Spencer back to her car without a word. The ride to Spencer's "house" was extremely quiet. It was deafening, Ashley looked over at Spencer who seemed to stare out the window the whole time.

"Spence…" Ashley starts.

"Ash, don't." Spencer interrupts her.

"But…"

"Just don't okay?"

"Fine, I'm just trying to help."

After that Ashley didn't feel like talking anymore, she wasn't about to get into an argument with Spencer over her mom. They finally get to Spencer's house and Paula is standing out front with her arms crossed. Ashley unlocks the door and Spencer is getting out when…

"Go ahead and run to mommy dearest, she'll take care of you, but count me out." Ashley says.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Spencer asks.

"No, maybe you just need some time to figure out your life."

And with that last statement, Spencer just closes the door and watches Ashley drive off. Paula walks up to Spencer.

"Spencer Marie Carlin, where were you?" Paula says angered.

Spencer knew she couldn't lie because she knew her mom had gone by the school, that's the only way she would've known.

"I was at the beach, with…"

"Ashley, I know. I knew she was a bad influence on you, and now she's got you skipping school?"

"She doesn't have me doing anything mom, I did it myself. I can make my own decisions!" Spencer yells back.

"That's it. I'm getting a restraining order."

"A what?"

"You heard me, looks like I'm going to have to bring legal matters into this."

"Didn't you try that already mom? NEWS FLASH: it didn't work!"

"It will this time, just wait." Paula makes her way back into the house.

"You can't make me sign it!" Spencer yells as Paula slams the door.

Spencer is now in tears, yes maybe Ashley is mad at her at the moment, but they still love each other. She couldn't imagine being without Ashley for more than a day, let alone a week. She needed someone to talk to. Ashley probably wouldn't answer, her brothers would only tell her to listen to their mom, Aiden wouldn't listen, all he'd think about was getting into her pants.

"Dad." Spencer says to herself.

She gets her cell phone out of her purse, flips it open and calls her dad. The phone rings slowly.

"Hi…"

"Dad, I really need to talk to you…"

"I'm not answering my phone right now, leave a message and I'll…"

CLICK

Spencer hangs up…her dad wasn't even there for her this time. She was hopeless, maybe she should just end it with Ashley, just to get her family back in order. She had to do something to escape this pain. She opens her phone once again and dials Ashley's number. Ashley sees it's Spencer but doesn't want to answer, but she has to apologize. She picks up.

"Hey Spence." Ashley sniffs. She had been crying too, she felt bad for treating Spencer horribly. She couldn't stay mad at her angel.

"Ashley, we need to talk." Spencer says.

"Yeah, we do."

"Can you come pick me up?" Spencer asks.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten."

They hang up at the same time. Spencer is nervous; she doesn't know whether to follow her heart or her mind. Ashley has always told her to follow her heart, but all Spence could think about was her family. Ashley comes 15 mins…five minutes late. Spencer notices, Ashley gets out of the car with a hand behind her back.

"You're late." Spencer says.

"I know, I ran by to get these." Ashley says as she pulls a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh my god, Ashley, they're my favorite!" Spencer screams happily as she pulls Ashley into a hug.

Ashley pulls back, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said okay. And I'm sorry, I can't stay mad at you sweetie. I love you Spencer and I never want to lose you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Ashley says.

"Uhhh…" Spencer starts.

**Please Review!**


	12. The Makeup

**Disclaimer:** nope not me.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am trying to accomplish 100 reviews b4 ch 15..can you help me out? Tell a friend..or 8 about this story! I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER! Oh, the song I used is Crash Season Remedy's "Waiting." You should check him out. Here's chapter 12:

**The Makeup**

"Uhm…" Spencer continues.

"Spit it out Spence." Ashley says impatiently.

"AshIthinkweneedsometimeapart." Spencer says in one breath.

"What?" Ashley says.

Spencer sighs, "Look, Ash, I think we need to separate for a while."

"You're breaking up with me?" Ashley pouts.

"No, it's just; I need to spend time with my family."

"Oh, so you are running back to them. I thought you loved me Spence."

"I do, I really do, it's just…"

"No you don't, if you did you would follow your heart..." Ashley finishes but stops. "Fine, do whatever you want; I'll bring you your clothes later."

Spencer had been trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't was now sobbing hysterically.

"Ashley, ASHLEY!" She yells, but Ashley turns around ignoring her and gets back into her car, then she cranks up and drives away, for the final time. Spencer just fell to her knees; she can't believe she just said those things. She now realizes she's made a mistake and there was nothing she could do at the moment. Paula is looking out the window and sees Spencer sobbing uncontrollably. She now feels bad, she didn't like Ashley but to see Spencer that heartbroken, she couldn't believe she has actually put her daughter through this. She opens the door and walks up to Spencer and comforts her.

"It's okay honey." She says as she pulls Spencer up.

"No it's not mom, why do you care anyway?" Spencer asks.

"Because you're my daughter, come on, dinner's ready."

Paula leads Spencer into the house and she closes the door afterwards. Ashley is in her car trying to concentrate on the road and dry her tears at the same time. She was heartbroken; she now wished she would've listened to everyone else. She now thought to herself, 'They were right, every girl _is _the same.'

"I need some music." She says as she flips on the radio and listens to the lyrics.

_You're waiting on the phone…_

_Just to hear them say,_

_That no one is home,_

_They've gone away,_

_And now you're thinking hard,_

_Tryna find a thought of, you and her…_

_I love you way too much,_

_Just to her you say,_

_I don't care,_

_Thinking about how,_

_You want to lay,_

_Down with him…._

_Let's lay…_

_This all out today I,_

_Don't think I can take my,_

_Heart just wants to break cuz,_

_It can't seem to take the,_

_Lies you throw my way…_

"God!" Ashley yells and turns off the radio. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the blond beauty out of her head. She just continues driving and she gets home 5 minutes later. She walks into her room and the first thing she sees is one of Spencer's sweat shirts. She throws more clothes over it. She throws her keys and purse down and she goes downstairs and into the kitchen. She opens the cabinet above the sink and pulls out a bottle of Absolute Vodka and goes into the living room. She figured she could kill the pain with alcohol; she takes a swig and turns on some music.

Spencer was just finishing dinner and she was in the kitchen washing dishes. Paula walks up behind her and accidentally scares Spencer.

"Geez, mom!" Spencer yells.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to scare you." She apoligizes.

"It's okay, dinner was great tonight." Spencer says.

"Why thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome." Spencer continues her task.

"Spencer, look about Ashley…"

"Don't mom."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"Okay."

"I'm still not going to accept you and Ashley and I still think she is a bad influence, but whatever makes you happy…"

Spencer turns the water off and looks at her mom.

"There _is _no more me and Ashley mom."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I think you should go apologize."

"Why?" Spencer questions.

"Because you still…_love_…her." Paula cringes.

Spencer thinks for a second and she does love Ashley, but she doesn't want to tell her mom that.

"Can you take me over?" Spencer asks.

"Sure."

Paula pulls up to Ashley's house.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Spencer replies.

"Okay, I love you Spence and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too mom, bye."

Spencer gets out and waves to her mom. Paula pulls off and Spencer walks up to the front door. She knocks no answer. She tries the door, and surprisingly, it opens.

"Ash?" Spence whispers as she walks in. She walks upstairs into Ashley's room and she's not there. Little does she know that Ashley's passed out on the couch with an empty vodka bottle next to her. Spencer walks back downstairs and into the living room, she see's Ashley and walks over and sits down next to her.

"Oh god, this is all my fault." Spencer says out loud.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley says waking up slightly.

"I came to apologize."

"Whatever, where's 'mommy dearest?'"

"Ashley shut up." Spencer says as she pulls Ashley up and kisses her. She could still taste the vodka on her lips. "You have to stop drowning your pain in this."

"Spencer, shut up." Ashley says then she kisses her. "Does this mean we're back together?"

"Ash, we never broke up."

"Oh…so no makeup sex?" Ashley teases.

"Come on." Spencer says as she pulls Ashley off of the couch and leads her upstairs.

**What do you guys think? Hit the cute little button that's says 'go' and tell me.**


	13. The New Chick

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews! Still waiting on 100 of them, thanx for the support…and telling your friend(s)…lol… oh and some credit goes to 'lovemetendr' for helping me with this story…I totally love you more that was meant for her she'll get it…lol Here's chapter 13:

**The New Chick**

**The Next Morning**

Spencer slowly wakes up the next morning in Ashley's arms. She flutters her eyes open trying to remember what happened last night. She tries to turn over without waking her sleeping girlfriend but instead notices the clock.

"Holy crap Ash we're gonna be late for school!"

"Ha, late is my middle name." Ashley quietly remarks.

"Come on!" Spencer says as she's jumping out of bed.

"Another one of those 'Spencer' mornings." Ashley says.

"I totally heard that!" Spencer yells from the bathroom.

Ashley just laughs again and gets up. They get dressed and head to school as always. Ashley pulls up in the school parking lot and cuts the car off. She sits in the driver's seat looking at Spencer. Spencer notices and smiles.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing, your just, so beautiful." Ashley replies.

"And your just noticing this?"

"Well, it makes me think, I don't ever wanna lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Ash."

Ashley looks out the window, "I almost did yesterday."

"Ashley…"

"Let's not, come on we have school."

Ashley gets out of her car and Spencer gets out and follows. She catches up with Ash and grabs her hand, then intertwines their fingers. Ashley just smiles as they head to her locker. They're walking down the 'breezeway' since they don't have hallways and everyone is staring at them.

"Okay, everyone knows about us, so what's with the staring?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know, come on."

Spencer pulls Ashley away from the other staring students. And heads to Spencer's locker. They get there and Spencer's rummaging through her things and Ashley just keeps eyeing the people eyeing her.

"What is your problem?" Ashley snaps at a student going by. The boy just smiles and keeps walking. Ashley sees Aiden walking and she stops him.

"Aiden, what is going on?"

"You and Spencer, that's what." He replies.

"I thought everybody knew already."

"They do, but not this."

Ashley takes Aiden's cell phone away from him and reads what it says.

"That bitch." Ashley says, shoves the phone back, then she stomps off.

"Whoa, what _does_ that thing say?" Spencer asks as Aiden shows her on his cell.

From: Unknown

From what I hear, Ashley has given

her new lover, Spencer, an STD…

spread the word.

"Holy shit, that's soo not true!" Spencer yells.

"Well, everyone's believing it."

"Ashley!" Spencer yells as she trails behind trying to catch up.

Ashley storms into the gym and pushes Madison. Madison catches her balance, straightens her hair and glares at Ashley.

"What's your problem freak?" Madison sneers.

"You're the problem, I can understand me, but keep Spencer out of this!"

"Oh, now you're taking up for your girlfriend?" Sherry adds.

"Damn right I am!"

Spencer walks into the gym to find Ashley in Madison's face. She runs up, just when Ashley is about to swing, and she pulls her back.

"What the-" Ashley says.

"Ash, not worth it…come on." Spencer says pulling Ashley in the opposite direction.

"Aw how cute." Sherry adds again.

Spencer turns around, "Sherry, shut the hell up. If you want to be Madison's lap dog go ahead, but leave us alone." She turns back around and walks away with Ashley. Madison laughs quietly at Sherry, but then Sherry walks away.

Spencer and Ashley are walking back down the familiar breezeway, when she notices Ashley constantly staring at her.

"What?" Spencer asks slightly annoyed.

"Spencer Carlin didn't know you had it in you…"

"You'd be surprised, look I'll talk to you later, I got class."

"Okay." Ashley kisses Spencer on the cheek and watches her walk away, then goes to class.

The day finally comes to an end. Ashley is waiting in her car as usual and she sees Spencer talking to some blonde chick. It wasn't Kelly and it surely wasn't Josie. So who was it? She watches them walk and talk and she can clearly see the blonde chick clearly flirting. Spencer waves goodbye and heads towards Ashley's car and gets in.

"Hey Ash." Spencer says. Ashley just keeps staring at the mysterious blonde chick, Spencer notices.

"We're just friends Ash." Spencer says.

"Who you and me or you and her?" Ashley replies.

"She's just new and she wanted to be my lab partner okay? She's nothing to be jealous about."

"Sure whatever…"

"Ash, you know I only have eyes for you."

"You better..." Ashley says with a smile and leans in for a kiss. Spencer leans in too, and they share a short, but passionate kiss. Unfortunately the new girl sees it. Ashley cranks her car up and drives off.

_At the Carlin Household_

Paula is on the couch watching tv when her cell phone rings. She smiles when she sees who's calling, then picks up.

"Hey stranger, you finally call? laughs well, you sure don't act like it…wha-…a date?...sure what time?...okay see you then."

She hangs up and runs upstairs to get dressed.

Spencer and Ashley had decided not to go out that night because Ashley was tired. Spencer was downstairs watching a movie while Ashley was upstairs supposedly sleeping, but she wasn't. Spence was just having a mellow moment while watching her movie when her phone rings. She scrambles to find it but then she recovers it. Little does she know that Ashley was sitting at the top of the stairs watching her.

"Hello? Yeh…sure no problem…I'd love to, okay bye."

"You'd love to what?" Ashley says as she's walking down the stairs.

"Oh uh…hey Ash, I'd love to go over the project with her tomorrow after school." Spencer shoots back quickly.

"Okay sure, I'll pick you up then." Ashley says trying hard not to show her jealousy. "What time is it?"

"Uh..9:30." Spencer says.

"Damn, I was out."

"Yeah you were."

"Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Yeh, after I take a quick shower, I'll be there in a minute." Spencer shakily says.

"Are you okay Spence?" Ashley worries.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit." Ashley walks back upstairs.

"Alright."

Ashley goes back into her room. _Why is Spence so nervous when she talks to me? Is she seeing that girl? No…Spencer would never cheat on me, stop thinking like that Ashley! _Ashley hops back into her bed…just hoping to wake up next to her blond beauty in the morning.

**I think that button that says go likes you, so press it to make it happy. )**


	14. Stay Away for Her

**Disclaimer: **me own nada.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much you guys! I never thought anyone would actually take that into consideration! You are all loved by the one and only me! But my gf is loved more…lol. And for that, you get an LONG CHAPTER, Ch. 14:

**Stay Away from Her**

Ashley wakes up a dreadful 20 mins later only to find Spencer so close she could smell the fresh toothpaste on her breath. Ashley didn't mind Spencer's closeness; she just wanted her by her side, next to her.

_The morning after…_

Spencer wakes up alone at 6:55 am, she sits up and Ashley is nowhere to be found. She gets out of the king sized bed and runs downstairs, no Ashley. She runs back upstairs to find her cell only to be stopped by a simple piece of paper that was on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Okay, how dumb am I?" Spencer says to herself, she picks the note up and reads it:

Hey Sweetie,

Hope I didn't scare you by leaving unexpectedly,

But I went out for a morning jog and

I'll be back at around 7:30.

Love you!

Ash

"Oh, that's where she is. I guess I can call Katey now." Katey is the new girl Spencer picks up her cell and dials Katey as she's walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

Katey: Hello?  
Spencer: Hey.

Katey: Oh, hey Spence.  
Spencer: Katey, uh…I can't stay after school today.

Katey: Why not?  
Spencer: Well, Ashley is…

Katey: (interrupts) Ashley…the girl you were kissing right?  
Spencer: Yeh, my girlfriend.

Katey: (disappointed) Oh.

Spencer: Why?

Katey: (hiding something) No reason.

Spencer: Okay, see you at school.

Katey: Okay, bye.

Spencer: Bye.

And as soon as Spencer hung up, Ashley hugged her from behind.

"Holy Sh-…Ashley!" Spencer screams.

"Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry" Ashley replies.

Spencer glances at the clock, it's 7:15.

"I thought you said 7:30." Spencer asks.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Carlin?"

"No."

And with that last word, Ashley pulled Spencer into a kiss, but Spencer breaks it off.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Ashley asks worried something happened.

"Nothing, I got to get dressed for school." Spencer says as she walks back upstairs.

"School doesn't start for another two hours!" Ashley yells back. She then storms up the stairs and into her room. _What is wrong with her? First the nervousness, now she doesn't want to kiss me?_ Every possible thought of Spencer and that new girl was going through her head right now. It was Friday; she wanted to do something tonight. Maybe go to Grey and hang. But nothing seemed to be going for Ashley, and it's the beginning of the day. Spencer didn't want to kiss her, she's been nervous every since she started talking to that new girl, and to top it all off…her birthday was in 6 days and Spence hasn't said anything about it yet. Ashley just lets out a big sigh and goes to get dressed too.

* * *

The ride to King High was anything but pleasant, neither girl had spoken; it was another deafening car ride. Ashley drove and Spencer played with her cell, nothing more. 5 minutes go by then one girl speaks…

"Can you stop by my house for a second?" Spencer asks not making eye contact with Ashley.

"Sure."

They get to the Carlin household and Spencer gets out and goes into the house. Ashley just sits in the car, but then Spencer's cell phone vibrates. Ashley picks it up and flips it open only to realize there is a new text message.

_From: Katey_

_Why not stay after school?_

_I need you right now…_

Ashley is disgusted at the fact that her girlfriend may be cheating on her with someone Spence just met. Ashley puts the phone down only to realize Spencer staring at her through the window. Spencer opens the car door and gets back in, and then she snatches her phone from Ashley's light grip.

"What is going on between you and that girl!" Ashley says trying to keep her voice down.

"Nothing and I don't appreciate you going through my phone." Spencer says slightly angered."

"Well, when my girlfriend gets text messages like-"

"You went through my messages?" Spencer says now yelling.

"Yeah, you and Katey or whatever…"

I can't believe you Ash!"

"What, for going through your phone?"

"For NOT trusting me!"

"What is going on Spence, do you love anymore?"

"Yes, I do, but you have to learn to trust me."

"After that I don't know if I can…"

"Ash…"

"What?" Ashley says tears falling slowly down her cheek.

"Why won't you.."

"You don't know Spence."

"I don't know what?"

"How much I love you. You don't know what I'd do for you. I just can't lose you, I'd die without you."

"Wow…I didn't know." Spencer quietly says holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"All I want is for you to feel the same way."

And with that last statement Ashley drove off and headed to King High. They get there moments later and Ashley is the first to get out of the car. Spencer grabs her things and runs after her.

"Ash wait!" Spencer yells to catch up.

"What?" She says calmly.

"I want to make it up to you, let's go out tonight." Spencer asks.

"Sure, I just need some time to think okay?"

Ashley went her separate direction and headed to class. As Spence just stood there, she felt someone jump on her from behind.

"Hey!" Katey says with a big smile.

"Oh hey Katey." Spencer replies turning her frown into a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just an argument."

"Between you and Ashley?"

"Yeah, but it's okay now."

"Right, so you're still not staying are you?"

"No, Ash and I are going out to night, I have to make it up to her."

"What about the 'project?'" Katey air quotes on project.

"We'll worry about that later…now won't we? Come on, lets get to class."

Spencer and Katey head to they're first class…science.

_NOTE: Katey is 18 and she's a senior so is Ashley but she's about to be 19. Spencer is a junior and is 17. Got it? That's just my version...

* * *

_

_At Lunch_

Spencer is sitting at her normal lunch table doing homework and eating fruit. When Ashley walks up and hugs her.

"Whoa…what is this for?" Spencer says surprised.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I just went off on you and it was stupid and…"

"Apology accepted."

"Wait." Ashley stops hugging her. "You're not going to vent at me?"

"How can I stay mad at you?"

"I love you sooo much Spencer."

"I love you more Ashley."

Ashley places a kiss on Spencer's cheek. Katey sees this and decides that she's going to have to meet Ashley sooner or later. So she walks over to the table.

"Hey Spencer…" Katey says.

"Oh, hey Katey!" Spencer says as Ashley is teasing her. not like that…playfully...geez "Oh, this is Ashley, Ashley, Katey."

Ashley unwraps her arms from around Spencer and looks at Katey. Katey extends her arm out to Ashley, but Ashley just stares at her.

"Okay." Katey says pulling her arm back. "Hey Spence, what did you guys have for homework in Algebra 2?"

"We didn't have homework; Mrs. East just said to study." Spencer laughs afterwards because of Ashley. She turns towards Ashley and gives her a kiss on the lips. It was short, but to Katey it seemed forever. She couldn't stand to see Spencer kissing another girl, even thought Spencer wasn't hers to have. She liked her A LOT. Katey clears her throat.

"Oh, Spence, I'll catch you later okay?" Ashley says.

"Okay."

"I love you." Ashley says then kisses Spencer one last time.

"I love you too."

"Bye." Ashley told Katey, but Katey just gave her fakest smile and went back to Spencer.

"So, you really love her don't you?" Katey asks Spencer.

"More than life itself."

"Oh, ok. Well, I better go, 5th period is about to start."

"Oh, that's true, I'll uh…talk to you later?" Spence asks Katey.

"Sure."

They depart from the table and go their separate ways. The end of the day comes around and Ashley is walking down the main 'breezeway' when she hears Spencer's name mentioned. She stops at the corner to eavesdrop.

"I don't know what to do." One girl says.

"Tell her." The other says.

"Yeah right, she has a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"And her girlfriend is just the biggest bit-"

"Oh, I gotta go."

The other girl walks around the corner and Ashley pretends to go to the nearest locker and then she see's Katey walking towards her too. Ashley stops pretending and looks at Katey.

"Ashley, oh, hi." Katey says nervously.

"I'm the biggest what?" Ashley asks clenching her fist.

"Uh…nothing…I just…"

Ashley gets into Katey's face, "Stay away from Spencer okay?" After she finished that statement Spencer runs up and pulls Ashley back.

"What are you doing!" Spencer asked shocked.

"I told you Spence."

"You told me what?"

"She likes you, has the biggest crush, and she thinks I'm a bitc…"

Spencer interrupts, "Katey, is that true?"

Katey just nodded her head and made a bold move, she kissed Spencer. Ashley was furious…she pulled Spencer back and tackled Katey. She was now on top of her…pinning her down…hitting her. Spencer pulls Ashley off of Katey and Katey stands up and wipes her bloody lip.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Ashley screams as Spencer pulls her to the car.

* * *

**Damn…she's a brave one, she obviously didn't know Ashley well enough…anyway…the little go button is your new pet…so GO PET HIM! lol**


	15. The Ex

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I did, but don't.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the exciting reviews! I appreciate it! Oh and sorry to ResonanceOfWisdom about that "interruption" I realized that after I posted the chapter…but oh well….here's ch. 15 its pretty long, but I know you guys like that:

* * *

**The Ex**

Spencer pulls Ashley to the car and they both get in.

"What the hell just happened?" Spencer slightly yells trying to register the events in her head.

"She kissed you, that's what happened." Ashley answers angrily.

"And that made you pummel her?"

"Yeah."

"Drive Ashley."

Ashley cranks up the car and pulls out of the school parking lot and drives toward her house, while driving Ashley just kept fidgeting.

"Did you like it?" She asks.

"Like what?" Spencer replies.

"The kiss…"

"I'm not answering that."

"Because you did."

"You believe whatever you want okay, and are we still going out tonight?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Ash, if you don't want to go, then don't."

"I do, it's just I don't ever want to see that happen again."

"What?"

"You kissing another girl, unless I'm the girl you're kissing."

"You will be, for as long as I live."

"I better be." Ashley smirks. They stop at a red light, and unexpectedly reaches over and kisses Ashley with such passion, they forgot where they were.

'HONK'

"Holy..." Spencer jumps.

"Sorry…" Ashley whispers as she drives off realizing the light had been green for a while.

"They'll get over it."

Ashley smiles back at her and then says, "Okay it's 5:30…what time are we going tonight?"

"I'd say around 9?" Spencer replies.

"Perfect."

* * *

Clay is sitting on the couch talking on the phone with Chelsea; Glen is upstairs on his laptop. Clay was just telling Chelsea how much he loved her and whatnot, then there's a knock at the door. "Hold on Chels, someone's knocking." Clays says as he puts the phone down and answers the door. There he stood…5'9" holding a bouquet of roses and wearing a sliver suit and white undershirt with a matching silver tie. 

"Hi, is Paula home?" The man asks.

"Who are you?" Clay questions.

"Oh." Extends hand, "I'm Dr. Ben Montanio."

Clay accepts the handshake but is still a little confused. "So you're the guy mom left…"

"Thanks for answering the door Clay." Paula says interrupting him as she walks downstairs in a beautiful silver silk halter dress and shoes with a purse to match.

"But…"

"I'll be out for awhile…you have my number." Paula says as she leaves and closes the door behind her. Clay just stands there still shocked.

"That's the guy she left dad for? Ha, dad looked better at the least." Clay says as he just goes back to talking on the phone.

* * *

Spencer was on Ashley's bed just thinking, when she realizes she hasn't checked her email in a week because she had always been out with Ashley. She goes over to Ashley's laptop sitting on her desk and brings it over to the bed. She logs on and notices she has a quite of bit of email, mostly from friends in Ohio. Wait…there's something new, a message from Katey. Spencer opens it and reads it, it says to IM her at KateKate88, so that is what Spence does. 

**The IM:**

Ohioqte: Katey?

KateKate88: Spence?

Ohioqte: yeh…

KateKate88: look, I'm sorry about earlier

Ohioqte: okay…

KateKate88: your girlfriend sure packs a punch

Ohioqte: that's b/c u obviously don't know what she would do

KateKate88: guess not

Ohioqte: is that all?

KateKate88: no

Ohioqte: then what?

KateKate88: spence, I like u a lot, gimmee a chance

Ohioqte: give u a chance? I have a g/f!

KateKate88: don't dump her, just stay with me for one night

Ohioqte: uh...NO I would NEVER cheat on ash

KateKate88: u already sorta have…

Ohioqte: u kissed me! And besides, I don't like u in the way u think. U were new and I just wanted to help, ur only my project partner

KateKate88: oh yeh I don't want to help ne more

Ohioqte: b/c she hit you?

KateKate88: no b/c she has you I gtg bye

Ohioqte: katey wait…

_KateKate88 has signed off._

"Dammit!" Spencer curses loudly.

"Spence, what happened?" Ashley asks walking into the room.

"Nothing, I just, need some air." Spencer says whiles she's getting up. She walks past Ashley and goes downstairs, then outside. Ashley walks into the room and reads what was talked about. "The project has to do with me!" Ashley says shocked. Maybe she did accuse the wrong thing…she copies Katey's screen name and then logs into hers. Katey signed back in 5 minutes later.

R0ckstr06: hey

KateKate88: asl?

R0ckstr06: its ash, but plz don't sign off

KateKate88: fine, what do u want?

R0ckstr06: to apologize

KateKate88: for making me bleed?

R0ckstr06: no, u deserved that, but for being mean

KateKate88: u hit me, how can u apologize for that?

R0ckstr06: I'm not, I made stupid allegations of u and spence, that's what the apology is for

KateKate88: u should tell her not me

R0ckstr06: yeh

KateKate88: can I tell u something?

R0ckstr06: yeah

KateKate88: I only kissed her to piss u off

R0ckstr06: well…u did that really well

KateKate88: I didn't think u'd attack me

R0ckstr06: u obviously don't know me

KateKate88: why is everyone saying that?

R0ckstr06: b/c u don't

KateKate88: guess not

R0ckstr06: but u still like her don't u?

KateKate88: yeh

R0ckstr06: well that's gunna have to stop

KateKate88: I know

R0ckstr06: but anyway, are we cool?

KateKate88: not yet

R0ckstr06: what do u want from me?

KateKate88: spencer

R0ckstr06: not if u died, went to hell, and came back

KateKate88: I knew u'd say something like that

R0ckstr06: damn straight, but look lets get to know each other, or at least try

KateKate88: okay

R0ckstr06: me and spence are going to grey tonight, u should come with

KateKate88: okay sure, what time?

R0ckstr06: be there at 9

KateKate88: ok

R0ckstr06: see ya there

KateKate88: oh and ashley?

R0ckstr06: call me ash

KateKate88: apology accepted

_KateKate88 has signed off._

Ashley smiles at the fact that she gets a second chance to get to know Katey a little better. She shuts down the laptop and looks up to find Spencer standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Spencer asks her still smiling girlfriend.

"You'll see." Ashley replies with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Sure."

"Hey, it's 6:30, get dressed."

"I thought we were going at 9?"

"We are, I'm just taking you out to dinner first."

"Ashley Davies, taking me out to dinner? Are you trying to get lucky tonight?"

"Maybe, but seriously, I just want you to have fun okay? Besides I have a surprise for you."

"Really…"

"Spencer, get dressed." Spencer laughs at how Ashley said that last statement and starts to pick out an outfit.

"Oh, and don't dress too nice, or the surprise might overreact."

"Ashley, that doesn't make sense."

"Oh yes it does."

Spencer just smiles at her beautiful, loving girlfriend and continues her task of getting dressed. They both take showers and leave at 7:20.

* * *

"Okay, it's 7:20…we have an hour eat." Ashley tells Spence. 

"An hour and a half." Spencer corrects Ashley.

"No, my little angel, we still have to order the food and wait on it…that's 30 minutes alone."

"Oh, that is true."

"I love you Spence." Ashley says laughing at Spencer.

"I love you more Ashley."

Ashley continues to drive to their destination…City West, the best restaurant L.A. has to offer. They get there 10 minutes later. Ashley gets out of the car and walks over to Spencer's side and opens her door.

"Need a hand m'lady?" Ashley says with an accent.

"Why thank you darling." Spence plays along while taking Ashley's hand but never letting it go as they walk into City West. They get inside only to be greeted by someone unexpected…

"Hi and welcome to City Wes…Ashley!" The girl says.

"Melia, you work here!" Ashley asks excited.

"Yeah, it took me forever to get this job though." Melia gives Ashley a hug. Spencer clears her throat, wanting to know who this mysterious girl was. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry, Melia this is my girlfriend Spencer, Spencer, this is Melia, my ex."

* * *

**Wow…her ex…hmmm wonder how that's gonna go…speaking of go…pet him and tell me what you think.**


	16. The Perfect Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the South of Nowhere characters…I only own Katey and Melia.

**A/N: **Thank you everyone, and sorry I totally just noticed this but Gray is spelled with an "a" not an"e" sorry, but here's chapter 16!

* * *

**The Perfect Night**

Spencer extends her hand and Melia shakes it.

"She's cute Ashley." Melia smiles and Spencer blushes at Melia's comment.

"Yeh, she's adorable." Ashley adds in.

"Well, let me sit you guys down before I get in trouble."

"Yeh." Spencer adds. Melia sits them down in a booth. They sit across from each other, and then a waitress comes up and takes their orders. Melia was about to clock out of her shift so she decided to go talk to Ashley and Spencer again. She walks up to the booth and takes a seat next to Spencer.

"Uh..." Spencer starts.

"So Ashley...doing anything fun tonight?" She asks.

"Not really." Spencer tells her.

"Yeah , we're going to Gray." Ash corrects Spencer.

"Ash..." Spencer mumbles.

"What?"

Spencer makes a disgusted face at Ashley and just crosses her arms and sits there.

"Melia, we'll be back I need to talk to Spence for a bit."

"Okay."

Melia stands up to let Spencer out and Ashley drags Spencer to the bathroom and closes the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ashley snaps.

"I don't like how you're inviting your ex to come with us tonight. I thought it was supposed to be just you and me." Spencer snaps back.

"I just want to have fun."

"Fun? That's all you're about Ashley, you don't care what people actually have to say!"

"I'm listening to you aren't I?"

Spencer just sighs and stomps out of the bathroom and back to where Melia is sitting, Melia just slides over in the booth and Spencer sits down next to her. Ashley comes back moments later. As soon as Ashley sits down the waiter brings them their food, and Ashley starts eating.

"Thank you." Spencer says thanking the waitress.

"Your welcome."

The waitress leaves, Ashley is staring at Spencer as she's saying her grace. Spencer starts eating and Ashley just stares at her. "Spence..."

"Drop it Ashley."

Ashley was now upset so she invites Melia anyway. "Melia, meet us there at 9 okay?"

"I'm gonna go home and change while you two are eating, is that okay?"

"Yeh."

"Okay, see you then!"

And with that Melia trails off to go home and get dressed. Ashley and Spencer continue to eat without saying a word.

"Why do you hate her?" Ashley asks.

"I don't hate her, I just hate the fact you invited your ex on our date."

"Date? Who said it was a date?"

Spencer's jaw drops and she stares at Ashley. "Then what the hell is it Ash?"

"I'm kidding geez, calm down."

Spencer just goes back to eating and so does Ashley, they finish 30 minutes later, then Ashley pays the bill and they leave and head towards Gray.

* * *

They get to Gray at 9:15 only to see Melia standing outside by the entrance. They walk up to Melia, and then they head inside. 

"Spence, want something to drink?" Ashley slightly yells over the music.

"No."

"Well, I'll be back!"

Ashley walks away and Spencer and Melia just stand in there spot. Melia tries to talk to Spencer, but Spencer just brushes it off. Ashley walks back with bottled water and something fruity for her and Melia goes to the ladies' room. She hands the water to Spencer, but then Spencerignores it and she sees Kateywaving from the otherside of the club. She gestures Katey to come over then Kateystarts to make her way over. Spencer smiles at the fact that she can make Ashley feel the way she feels.

"Katey!" Spencer smiles.

"Huh?" Ashley turns around to see Katey and she hugs her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Thanks for inviting me Ash!" Katey yells.

"Huh?" Spencer really is confused.

"That's the surprise." Ashley told Spencer.

"You didn't tell her?" Katey questions. "Ashley apologized to me and invited me along so we could talk more and actually get to know each other."

"Okay..." Was all Spencer could say.

"Okay, I'm back you guys, I have to say I feel a lot better and…looks at Katey who are you? You're cute." Melia asks.

"Katey." She says as she reaches her hand out. Instead Melia takes it and pulls her to the dance floor. "I'm Melia, let's dance." Melia and Katey start dancing _there goes her plan._Ashley is trying to get Spencer out on the dance floor too, but she won't budge.

"Come on Spence, let's dance."

"No." Spencer replies.

"If you don't dance, you don't get anymore kisses from me."

"That means no kisses for you either." Spence replies back.

"Damn, you got me there..." Ashley replies.

Spencer can't help but laugh, Ashley puts her drink down, and then is dragged by Spencer to the dance floor.

**DJ:** Alright I'm gonna play a slow one, guys grab a girl, girls grab a guy, girls grab a girl…this is for you.

Spencer puts her arms around Ashley's neck and Ashley puts her arms around Spencer's waist. They slow dance with each other and as Ashley is going around, she can see Katey and Melia doing the same thing. She smiles as Spencer buries her head in her shoulder.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"No, because I _know_ you're mine."

"Damn right."

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Spence."

The song ends 4 minutes too early and Ashley pulls Spencer to one of the tables in the club and they sit down. Ashley skims the dance floor for their other two friends only to find them making out in a corner.

"Wow." Ashley says.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"I never thought the person crushing on you and my ex would hook up."

"WHAT!" Spencer loudly whispers as Ashley points to the corner where Katey and Melia are.

"Wow."

"Told you."

"Cool, hey you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"The beach."

"I like the sound of that." Ashley replies. She walks over to the 'couple' in the corner. "Sorry to break up you two, but we're going to the beach, you guys coming?"

"Oh sorry yeah sure." Katey says still holding Melia.

All four girlswalk out of Grey and decide to take Melia's car. They drive to the nearest beach and they get out. Melia and Katey run off towards the lifeguard house and Ashley and Spencer head towards 'their spot' under the pier. They walk hand in hand and then sit on their posts under the pier.

* * *

"I love it here." Spencer says. 

"Me too."

"It washes all your problems away and it's quiet. It makes it more perfect when…"

"I'm here." Ashley finishes.

"Now you're reading minds Ashley Davies?" Spencer says playfully. "But that's exactly what I mean."

"Can I ask you something Spence?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Why were you so mad earlier?"

"I like attention okay, just as much as you do...and since Melia was coming tonight, I thought I'd be third wheel, but thats when Katey showed and they hooked up."

"You're never going to be my second choice, you're always going to be my number one."

Ashley leans over to Spencer and Spence leans back and they share a passionate kiss. It was like Spencer said, perfect, waves in the background crashing against the shore, the moon full and bright. Ashley was about to deepen the kiss more until…

FLASH!

"Hey!" Spencer calls out.

"Ohh…maybe you should've taken the flash off Katey." Melia whispers.

"What was the picture for?" Ashley asks slightly irritated.

"Oh, you two were sooo cute kissing and we decided to capture the moment." Katey answers.

"Oh, well, there's more where that came from." Ashley smirks.

"You guys ready to go? My mom is going to flip out if I'm not home by 12." Melia states.

"Mine too."

"Okay, well lets go back to Gray to get our cars…" Ashley says, then all four of them once again walk back to the car hand in hand with their partner, Spencer decided to break the silence.

"So…are you two a couple now?" Katey and Melia look at each other and say at the same time "Yes." They smile at each other then they share a kiss. Ashley smiles at Spencer and she gets a kiss too, on the cheek.

"Oh, they smile at each other and french, but I smile at you and I get a peck on the cheek?" Ashley says sarcastically.

"Ash…"

"I'm kidding…but seriously."

They get back into the car and Melia drops all three of the girls back offin Gray's parking lot. Her and Katey say their goodbyes and exchange phone numbers. Then everyone gives hugs and they leave.

* * *

**Yay…chapter 16 is over…now hit your pet button go and you'll get ch 17!**


	17. Not So Perfect After All

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the SON characters…however I do own Katey and Melia.

**A/N: **For all the readers who wanted to know where Mr. Carlin went, you will find out in this chapter…yay! Thanks for reading you guys, I heart you all! Oh and sorry this one is short…I apologize.

**Not So Perfect After All**

Ashley drives off and Spencer stares out of the window.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ashley breaks the small silence.

"Yeah, I had tons of fun. I can't believe Katey and Melia hooked up, who would've ever thought?" Spencer replies.

"I know, they're like total opposites."

"But so are we…opposites attract you know." Spencer remarks.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Ashley smiles and Spencer gives her a quick peck on the cheek. I mean Ashley is driving; they wouldn't want to cause an accident. Ashley sighs, "Tonight was beautiful, it was…"

"Perfect." Spencer finishes.

"Exactly." Ashley reaches over and intertwines her fingers with Spencer's. Spencer just smiles as she keeps driving.

_Meanwhile in Northern L.A._

Arthur was putting the finishing touches in his new apartment. Since Paula kicked him out he didn't really have a choice. The divorce papers were soon to go through so he couldn't move farther. Besides he couldn't leave his job, or his children, he wouldn't hurt them that way…especially Spencer. She needed him and he was there for her. He looks at the clock…it was 12:00.

"Wow…I think I should hit the sack." He says to himself. Then he turns off all the lights and he heads to bed.

Paula and Ben are in the car, Ben is driving and they're talking about their night.

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Ben asks.

"Of course sweetie, why wouldn't I have?" Paula replies.

"No reason I just asked." Ben smiled at Paula. Paula leans over and kisses Ben, it was a short kiss but it was longer in Ben's mind. Ben turns his attention back to the road.

Clay had invited Chelsea over, right after his mom left as a matter of fact. They were on his couch talking about anything that came to mind. Glen was upstairs on his laptop as usual talking to some chick. She had just met him and they exchanged screen names. So who knew how long he was going to be on that computer.

"Well…it's late, I think I should go and head home." Chelsea tells Clay.

"Yeah, don't want your dad freaking out."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Chelsea laughs and they both stand up and walk to the door. Being the gentlemen he is, Clay walked Chelsea to her car and kissed her goodnight. He told her to be careful and he waved as she drove off. He walked back into the house to find Glen in the fridge.

"You're still up?" Clay asks his brother.

"Yeah, but so are you and your _girlfriend_." Glen says without looking up from grabbing food.

"What? Hey, just because Madison dumped you, doesn't mean you have to get on my girlfriend."

"I'm not, I'm just saying. Besides I'm talking to this hot girl online."

"One day you are going to end up on the side of a milk carton." Clay says as he makes his way upstairs. "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Nite." Glen says back still rummaging through the fridge.

Ben is still driving, but he's playfully kissing Paula on the neck at the same time. She just giggles and he starts to swerve into the next lane.

"Ben!" Paula happily yells. "Drive the car why don't ya?"

"Okay, I'm driving, I'm driving…but that still doesn't mean you don't get more kisses." He says as he starts kissing her neck again, he's watching the road too, but that doesn't mean, he still isn't going to swerve.

"Ben, drive the car, we don't want to cause and accident now do we?"

"No, but we are doctors…"

"Ben!" Paula playfully hits him on the arm. She turns her attention back to the road. They were heading towards Ben house, Paula wasn't even thinking about calling her two sons to check in, she was wrapped around Ben's finger. He starts kissing her neck again, and she giggles so hard she closes her eyes. What they didn't know is that they were heading towards an oncoming car. Paula opens her eyes again. "BEN!" Ben see's the car and he swerves, the driver of the other vehicle swerves too. Ben and Paula stop safely on the road. They look back and notice that the other car has hit a tree.

"Oh my god." Was all Paula could say. They both get out of they're car and run over to the ditch where the other car was. Paula stands on the road and calls 911, while Ben goes up to the car and check to see if the other passengers were okay.

"911 emergency."

"Hi, there's been a car accident on Orlando Ave."

"Okay mam, thank you for being calm, stay on the phone with me. Are the passengers okay?"

"Ben!" Paula calls out. "Are they okay?"

Ben gets up to the car window and peers inside. His jaw hits the floor, and Paula sees his expression. "What? What's wrong sweetie?"

Ben looks in the window then back at Paula, "I think it's your daughter."

"What!"

**Wow…I'm speechless myself…leave reviews…**


	18. This is Not Good

**Disclaimer: **yeh…nope not me.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the wonderful support...especially from Asakura-sama, I personally want to thank you…you are ultra-violently amazing too!

**A/N2: **"Hospy" is just a short term I use sometimes for hospital. And sorry its short! But anyway on to chapter 18:

* * *

**This is Not Good**

"What?" Paula screams as she runs over to Ben. She looks into the car window and sure enough it was her daughter Spencer up against the window, blood dripping from her head. "Oh my God!" she screams her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Call and ambulance Paula." Ben informs her. She takes her cell phone out of her purse and dials the hospital.

"Yes, this is Paula Carlin, I need a bus…make that two on Orlando Ave…hurry!"

Inside the car Ashley regains consciousness and she's trying to register what happened exactly. All she sees is flashing blue, red, and white lights. She looks over and Spencer is out, leaning against the window.

"Spence…" Ashley moans, she tries to lean over but a sharp pain in her side won't let her. "Spence wake up…" tears start to fall; she didn't want to think that the only person who loved her more than anything was dead. She tries to reach over again until her door opens and someone pulls her out. "No…" she whispers. "Save Spence, not me, save Sp…" she blacks out again. Ashley wakes up to find Melia staring at her.

"She's awake!" Melia yells. A doctor runs in and checks all of Ashley's vitals…and a nurse brings in a tray of food. They leave afterwards and Ashley looks at the hospy-food and Melia pulls out a bag.

"What's that?" Ashley asks her.

"Good food, unlike the hospy stuff." Melia says as he hands Ashley the bag. Ashley tries to reach over and grab it, but her other arm wouldn't budge.

"What the hell." She looks down to find her left arm in bandages. "What happened?"

"You broke your arm, and you're bruised a little." Melia fills her in.

"Damn it." Ashley thinks for a minute and then says two simple words. "Where's Spencer?"

Melia frowns and hangs her head. And she doesn't say anything. "Melia, answer me…answer me DAMMIT!" Ashley screams. She continues to have a fit then Melia goes and gets the doctors, the doctor and three male nurses rush in and hold her down while the doctor tries to talk to her.

"I'm Dr. Griffin, what's the problem?" the doctor says.

"I can give a flying shit who you are…where's my girlfriend!" she continues to scream.

"Ashley…calm down, if you want to go see her, I'll take you."

"She's alive?"

"Yes she is, but I will warn you, she's not in the best condition."

"Whatever, I just want to see her."

Dr. Griffin helps Ashley out of her bed and tells her she needs to pull her machines with her, since they are attached. They out in the hallway, Ashley is eager to see Spencer, to make sure she's okay. They get into an elevator and Dr. Griffin takes her downstairs to the 5th floor. Dr. Griffin walks Ashley up to a room labeled 516, inside Arthur, Clay, Katey and Glen were sitting around just whispering to each other. Glen sees Ashley in the doorway and walks out into the hallway.

"Stay away from her Ashley." Glen angrily says keeping his voice down.

"What? Why?" Ashley replies.

"This is all your fault."

"No its not, that car almost hit me!"

"Just stay away from Spence."

"You can't make me."

"We shouldn't have ever left Ohio; my sister would've never turned into _this_."

"Mr. Carlin, do you want to be escorted out by security?" Dr. Griffin says.

"No."

"Well then I advise you to take a seat in the waiting room."

"Whatever." Glen walks off and Ashley slowly walks into the room. Arthur smiles at her and so does Clay, they get up from their seats and give Ashley a slight smile.

"Hey Ash, how ya doing?" Arthur asks.

"Just a broken arm and some bruising." She tries to smile.

"It'll get better, well, we're going to let you have some time with Spencer."

"Okay, thanks Mr. C."

"Your welcome."

"Good luck on getting better." Katey slightly hugs Ashley.

"Thank you Katey."

Arthur, Clay, and Katey leave the room and Ashley walks past the bathroom that was covering her view of her princess. She walks up and Spencer is connected to a lot of different machines. Ashley couldn't help but burst into tears…it was her fault, it was all her fault. She walks up to the bed and Spencer is apparently sleeping.

"Spence….Spence…" Ashley whispers. Spencer stirs a little but wakes up.

"Ash?"

"Hey Spence…how are you feeling?"

"Sore." Spencer tries to shift her body but can't. "Ow…"

"Don't move, it'll hurt more."

"I've noticed."

"Look Spence, I'm sooooo sorry, forgive me?"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No, its not."

"Then who's fault is it?"

Spencer tries to think, but she can't recall what happened, "I don't know." She starts to silently cry. Ashley looks up at her and wipes her tears away with her free arm.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Ashley quietly asks.

Between sniffs "I just can't believe someone would try to take the only person I have ever truly loved away from me." She answers.

"No, I can't believe someone would try to take my angel away from me."

Ashley dries Spencer's tears once again and grabs hold of her hand and intertwines their fingers. Spencer puts her head on Ashley's shoulder and slightly smiles because she's glad her one and only is sitting next to her.

"You know, that someone could be my mom." Spencer says.

"No, I don't think she can hurt you."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Paula and Ben are sitting in a police station giving the officer an accident statement. She was telling the officer exactly what happened, except the 'Ben-kissing-on-her-while-driving' part. The officer just solemnly looked at her and left to go to talk to the chief of the police station. He walks back in with a pair of handcuffs.

"Um, what are those for?" Paula says pointing at handcuffs.

"Paula Carlin, you are under arrest for reckless endangerment." The officer informs her.

"What?" Paula yells.

"Mr. Montanio here told the whole story, you were driving and you were kissing on him and he repeatedly told you to drive, thus causing you to almost hit the other car head on."

Paula looks at Ben and slaps him, "You liar! I never want to see you again!"

"You're not going to see anybody for a while Paula." Ben snaps at her.

Paula makes a face at him and the officer puts the handcuffs on her and leads her out of the room.

* * *

**the 'go' button says review…**


	19. Not Good at All

**Disclaimer: **nope not me

**A/N: **Dang, that does suck for Paula…anyway thank you for the reviews everyone! I wanted this fic to be great and I guess it is!

**A/N2: **I am introducing a new character,20 years old and working as an intern…I can't say their name, it'll spoil the story…read on and find out! Also I've been thinking about writing another fic, but I don't have a story plot yet…anyway here's ch 19:

* * *

**Not Good At All**

**Later that Morning10:30**

Spencer wakes up to find Aiden putting flowers in a vase by her room window.

"Thanks for the flowers." Spencer mumbles still drowsy.

"Spence, you're up?" Aiden asks.

"Barely."

"Ash, Spence is awake!"

Ashley comes rushing in, this time with no machines.

"Ash, where are all of your machines?" Spencer questions her girlfriend.

"They're letting me go home today Spence, but I'm not leaving you here." Ashley answers.

"What? You should go home and get some rest."

"Oh, I'm going home but not to rest, to get clothes and accessories, then I'll be back." Ashley left after that statement.

"Wait." Spencer says. "Who's driving her home?"

"Oh yeh, I'll be back Spence." Aiden runs out the door afterwards. Spencer just smiles to herself and slowly drifts back off to sleep.

**Los Angeles County Penitentiary**

"Can I have a phone call?" Paula calmly asks. She is now sitting in a jail cell wearing a grey jumpsuit and a number on her front and back.

"No, you don't get phone calls, we will notify someone and if they want, they will bail you out."

"I thought I was allowed a phone call." Paula repeats.

"Overnighters get phone callers, not prisoners with months on them, Mrs. Carlin."

"Why are you being so cruel to me?"

"You're the one who puts Ashley Davies in here for no apparent reason."

"Ugh, Ashley…she turned my daughter into a lesbian!"

"People don't turn gay Mrs. Carlin, how many times do we have to say it!"

"We? Are you gay Mr.…?" Paula asks the officer.

"That's none of your business, and it's Mr. Fresno"

"Whatever, can you tell me what time it is Mr. Fresno?"

"A quarter till 11."

"Thank you."

Mr. Fresno walks out of the cell room and into an office to make a phone call…the most recent call after Ben was Arthur, he dials the number in hope to get an adult. Arthur picks up the phone and Mr. Fresno speaks.

* * *

Aiden pulls into Ashley driveway and helps Ashley out. They walk into the house and up the stairs. They get to Ashley's room and Ashley starts packing up some clothes and other personal items.

"So…uh Ash." Aiden begins.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Ashley is shocked that Aiden had brought up what happened earlier that morning. "No, I can't remember."

"Then what do you remember?"

"Well…I was driving, then Spencer kissed me on the cheek…I take a quick glance at her then back onto the road, all I see is a car speeding head on towards me. I swerve, and then I black out. I wake up again, seeing flashing lights and Spencer, up against the window…" Ashley sniffs a little bit, that image was back into her head. The fear of loosing the one she loved. "Then someone pulled me out, but then I blanked out again."

"You know you're going to have to make a statement right?"

"I know, I just don't want to right now."

"Okay…well uh…are you ready?"

"Yeah…I guess." They leave the house once again and head back towards the hospital. They get back during lunch, around 12:00. They stop by the café downstairs to pick some food up for Spencer. Ashley takes off towards the elevator still trying to keep her broken arm level. They get into the elevator and head towards Spencer's floor. Meanwhile and young male walks into Spencer's room along with her normal doctor.

"Spencer, this is my new intern Alex." The doctor says. "He will be checking up on you constantly."

"Okay." Spencer slightly smiles at the boy. "Have you seen Ashley yet?"

"Uh…no I haven't, but Alex, why don't you check Spencer's vitals." The doctor leaves after that statement.

Alex was happy to, he checked her charts and fluid levels.

"Everything seems to be in order." Alex states. "You're doing well Ms. Carlin."

"Call me Spencer, you make me sound like my mom." Spencer pretends to gag.

"Alright." Alex smiles at Spencer, soon Ashley and Aiden come rushing back into the door.

"Spence," Ashley says nearly out of breath. "We bought you good food!" She walks over and hands it to Spencer.

"Thanks." Spencer leans up and kisses Ashley. Alex stares in awe. Ashley looks up at him. "What?" She asks the gaping boy.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you two were-"

"Why would you know?" Ashley snaps at him.

"Ash, sweetie, be nice." Spencer tells her.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"He's a student intern, his name is Alex. Alex, this is my girlfriend Ashley."

"Hey." He waves slightly.

"Oh, and that's my friend Aiden." Alex turns around to find this handsome guy, about 6 feet tall, very athletic with brown hair and hazel green eyes.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Alex, I know, Aiden." Aiden extends his hand and Alex takes it and gives him a good firm handshake." Ashley and Spencer can see Alex's expression. Ashley whispers to Spencer, "Is your 'intern' gay?"

"I have no idea, why?"

"Because I think he likes Aiden."

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Been very busy lately…please review!**


	20. Kissing and Sexualities

**A/N: **Hmm….Thank you everyone for the outstanding reviews! I highly appreciate it! And I love the feedback!

**A/N2: **I didn't know how much bail would cost for reckless endangerment so I didn't bother with a price.

* * *

**Kissing and Sexualities**

"I think he likes Aiden." Ashley laughs.

"No…can't be."

"Well I think so."

"Umm…Alex." Ashley tries to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex answers.

"Can I know talk to you for a second?" Ashley asked. Alex thought it was a little strange that the girl that was just giving him looks wants to talk to him. Ashley pulls Alex outside while Aiden takes Spencer's food out of the bag.

"Uhm…Alex…you like Aiden?"

"What!"

"I mean do you think he's cool?"

"Uh…phew yeah, he's pretty cool."

"And my girlfriend Spencer?"

"Yeh, she's adorable."

"I know...but Alex are you gay?"

"WHAT! That's preposterous! I'm not gay…I'm bi." Alex slightly smiles.

"Wow, and I was about to say 'don't even lie', but that's just me." Ashley laughs. "Well…okay then talk to Aiden."

"But wait, isn't he straight?" Alex questions.

"He needs a man in his life." Ashley states as she walks back into the room.

"Wow, Alex and Aiden…has a nice ring to it." Alex was just about to walk back into the room when his name is heard over the P.A. system.

"ALEX HITCHENS PLEASE REPORT TO THE 9TH FLOOR. THANK YOU."

"Dammit…looks through door at Aiden and whispers to himself I'll be back for you later." He says in a whisper and then he heads to the nearest elevator.

* * *

Arthur is walking up to the Los Angeles State Penitentiary and as he gets to the door, he sees Ben leaving and wonders why Paula is in jail and not him. He just shrugs it off and walks inside the building and up to the front desk.

"Uhm…I'm here to pay the bail for Paula Carlin."

"Are you a relative?" The secretary asked.

"Uhm…yeh, her husband." Arthur answered.

"Oh okay, follow me."

The secretary stood up and walked down the hallway, Arthur followed. Back at the hospital Ashley was sitting next to Spencer playing with her hair as she ate. She just took in the beauty of her girlfriend.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing, I just love you." Ashley replied.

"I love you too."

"So…do you know when they're gonna let you go home?"

"No, probably in a day or so, I would say."

"Oh, because I'm ready to relax in my own bed for once, ya know?"

"Ashley, I told you to go home." Spencer tells her in a nice way.

"I'm not leaving you Spence and that's final. Who in their right mind would leave someone they love behind?"

"Me…but-"

"That doesn't count and no buts, I'm not leaving you, not now not ever." Ashley finishes her statement. Spencer smiles at Ashley and leans in, Ashley leans in and kisses Spencer.

"Okay, enough with the mushy romantic crap, I'll be back." Aiden finally spoke. He gets out of his chair and heads out the door. He walks to the elevator, presses the button and waits.

"Where ya headed?" Alex walks up behind Aiden.

"I thought you were on the 9th floor." Aiden wonders.

"I was…keyword was, they didn't need me after all."

"Well, I'm headed somewhere away from the Ashley and Spencer romance." Aiden answers.

"I know what you mean, being single has its ups and downs." Alex states.

"How so?"

"Well, lets see the ups are you can flirt your heart away and no one is there to stop you."

"That's oh so true."

"But that is also the down; there _is_ no one to stop you."

"I never thought of that."

'DING' The elevator arrives and Aiden steps in, Alex hesitates. Aiden holds the door open.

"You coming?"

"Uh…sure I guess." Alex steps in the elevator and Aiden hits the button for the first floor.

* * *

Arthur is sitting in a room filled with machines and he wonders why. A man walks in with a suitcase and sits down in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Carlin, I am Craig Neston and I will helping you with your wife's bail payments." Mr. Neston says.

"Oh, that won't be necessary I have the total…it's all there?"

"Uhm…yes…well, lets see what you have here."

* * *

Alex and Aiden are outside in the parking lot sitting on the top of Alex's mustang.

"Nice car by the way." Aiden says.

"Thanks."

"Uhm…aren't you suppose to be working?"

"No, I'm on my one hour lunch break. Enough about me, what about you, feel okay?"

"Yeah, it's just it seems like every girl I get…they turn lesbian on me. Ashley and Spencer weren't the only ones."

"Wow, maybe that's telling you something." Alex adds.

"Like what?"

"Maybe you don't need a girl, but a guy."

"Whoa, dude I'm not gay."

"I didn't say you were, but maybe you need to hang around guys more often."

"Well, I do hang with Ash and Spence a lot."

"Exactly." Alex just sits and stares out into the streets and Aiden just stares at him. _'What is going on? I'm not gay so why do I feel a connection with him? Wait, why am I thinking this stuff?_' Aiden mentally slaps himself and breaks the silence.

"Uhm, so do you have a girlfriend?" Aiden asks the intern.

"No, I just got out of a 2 year relationship; I am not attempting girls for awhile."

"Attempting?."

"Yeh, I can always find a guy."

"A guy! Wait, are you coming out to me?" Aiden says shocked.

"Uhm, I already am and I'm not gay, I'm bi." Alex corrects the stunned boy.

"Wow, so uhh, who's the new eye candy?"

"Well, I haven't known this guy long and I don't know if he's into me or not. I mean he has the 'straight' look but I feel something different." Alex explains.

"Oh, well I really hope it works out for you." _'Vibe, I'm getting this vibe…I'm not jealous am I? Aiden, stop it you're a guy, he's a guy…not good.'_

"Aiden!" Alex yells. Aiden jumps.

"What what's wrong?"

"You spaced out dude…what are you thinking about?"

"Uhm…nothing, lets go back inside."

"Okay." Alex and Aiden hop off the hood of the mustang and head back towards the entrance of the hospital.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Carlin." Mr. Neston says, "You may take your wife home."

"Before I go, can you tell me why she was in here in the first place?"

"Uh sure, she was imprisoned for reckless endangerment."

"What day was this?"

"Uh, it was this morning at 12:45." Arthur thinks about the events that occurred this morning and asks, "Did there happen to be another car involved?"

"Uh yes." Mr. Neston says looking through the report, "On Orlando Ave as a matter of fact."

"Oh my god."

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! You're pet 'go' is waiting...**


	21. Bad News

**Disclaimer: **nada.

**A/N: **Okay I'm am sorry for the lack of updates…school is about to start in like a frickin week and I have no time to type my story…I see I'm not getting too many reviews either. But I understand. But I will make it up to you by posting this awesome chapter…lol D Well…here it is:

* * *

**Bad News**

Arthur walks up to the cell as the guard is unlocking it.

"Arthur?" Paula says as she stands up. The guard opens the door and she walks out to hug Arthur. He pushes her off of him. "What's wrong with you?" she says.

"Paula what's wrong with you?" Arthur replies.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and your playmate Ben caused Spencer and Ashley's accident!" he says in a harsh whisper.

"That was Ben's fault."

"But you were responsible in some way." Arthur says, "But there's no need to yell at you for it, you'll get the worst when you have to tell Spencer it was you." He walks out of the room and heads outside. Paula frowns and follows behind.

* * *

Back at the hospital 

Aiden and Alex are heading back up the elevator they get to Spencer's floor and as the elevator doors open Ashley is standing there.

"Ash? What are you-" Aiden starts.

"Geez, I thought I was gunna have to put out a missing persons alert. What took so long?" Ashley questions the two shocked boys.

"We just went for a walk." Alex answers for a still stunned Aiden.

"A walk, whatever…I'm going back to Spencer, I told her I wouldn't be long." Ashley says as she walks back towards Spencer's room.

"Where were they?" Spencer questions.

"Lets just say the did a little 'talking' about a certain subject." Ashley answers.

"Is Aiden gay?" Spencer questions her brown-haired beauty.

"I don't know, it would explain a lot about him though."

"It really would."

Ashley kisses Spencer's forehead, another doctor walks in.

"Spencer Carlin?" He says.

"Yes?" Spencer answers him.

"I'm Dr. Narigee; I'm filling in for your previous doctor. The results are back from your C.A.T. scan, you're clear. You may go home today, or tomorrow if you like."

"Oh my goodness, that's great Spence." Ashley says ecstatic. "But wait…I packed all those clothes for nothing?"

"Oh, it definitely wasn't for nothing." Spencer replies. The doctor unhooks all of the machines from Spencer and bandages her up. Ashley packs all of their things up and the head to the front desk.

"Where are Aiden and Alex?" Ashley questions.

"I have no idea." After Spencer and Ashley check her out, they make their way to the elevator. They're patiently waiting outside as the elevator finally stops on their floor. The doors open and Alex is closing in on Aiden trying to kiss him, Aiden leans in too…

"Hey! Get a room!" Ashley yells. Aiden and Alex look up at the same time.

"It's not what it…" Aiden starts.

"I've heard that before." Spencer finishes.

"It's okay Aiden, everyone has to find their true self…like Spencer."

"That's true." Spencer kisses Ashley gently on the cheek.

"Spencer, I wouldn't do that right now." Ashley says with a smirk on her face.

"Why not?" Spencer questions but then realizes Ashley smirk. "Oh right."

"Come on, lets go home." Aiden says. (To Alex) "So is this goodbye?"

Alex kisses Aiden, "No, its definitely see you later." Alex walks out of the elevator as Ashley and Spencer giggle in the corner of the elevator.

"What?" Aiden asks.

"Nothing." The two say at the same time. Aiden pushes the button for the first floor. "I should call your dad and tell him we're on our way home." Ashley tells Spencer.

"Okay."

Ashley flips open her cell and calls Arthur.

"Hello." The man says on the other end.

"Hey Mr. C, it's Ashley, they let Spencer leave today. We're on our way home now."

"Oh that's great, but hey can you do me a small favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you bring Spencer by the house for a second?"

"No problem, we're on our way." Ashley hangs up and tells Spencer what they are doing.

* * *

Back at the Carlin Household 

Glen and Clay are playing video games in the living room. "Oh take that loser!" Glen taunts his brother.

"Ooh, you are so cheating!" Clay replies.

"Am not!"

Paula is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Arthur walks up behind her…not to touch her…but to let her know he's there.

"Why are you still here?" Paula stops her current task and turns to Arthur.

"Because you are about to receive the worst thing in your life and I just want to help you through it." Arthur replies.

"I don't need your help."

"Okay, I'm still going to stay." Arthur says as he walks out and into the living room with the boys.

* * *

10 minutes later 

"I'm here!" Spencer yells into the house.

"We're in here Spence!" Arthur yells back. "Join us for dinner!" Spencer walks in holding Ashley hand and Aiden isn't far behind.

"Oh we're not staying long, why'd you want me to stop by?"

"Paula." Arthur quietly says.

"Spencer, why don't you join us?" Paula says nervously.

"I don't have time!" Spencer says raising her voice. "What do you want?"

"Geez Spencer, has dating _her_ turned you into this?" Glen states. Ashley makes a face at him and Spencer hits him on the arm. "Shut up Glen. Can I go home?"

"_This is your home._ Uhm…not exactly." Paula starts. "We need to talk."

"About what? If it doesn't have anything to do with me or Ashley I don't care."

"But it does." Arthur says.

"What?" Spencer says now concerned.

"Paula." Arthur says once again.

"Spencer, honey, its about the accident."

"I'm not about to talk about this, come on Ash, lets go." Spencer begins to turn and leave.

"But you can't, I know who caused the accident!" Paula yells.

"You do?" Ashley stops.

"Yes…that morning, Ben and I we're driving in the car…on Orlando Ave…we didn't know…" Spencer knew where this was going…the tears we're slowly filling her eyes. "And we didn't notice, it happened so fast…"

"Mom…" Spencer starts. "Did you cause the accident?"

"I'm so sorry honey…" Paula says as she stands up and tries to touch Spencer, but she backs away.

"Get away from me…" Spencer silently burst into tears as Ashley held her…slightly crying too.

"Honey, I'm sorry…I"

"Sorry? Sorry is all you can say?" Ashley yells.

"Ashley I'm sure it was a mistake…" Glen tries to help the situation.

"Shut the hell up Glen. (To Paula) You could've killed her! You almost took her away from me! You had your grudge against me because you thought **I** was the bad guy…it was you all along…" Ashley leads Spencer to the couch, as they hold each other and continue to cry.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


	22. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned south of nowhere…but I DON'T

**A/N:** I know, I know I suck at updating…but school and work has gotten in the way and all I do when I get home is sleep. Lol But anyway…here's an update, if you don't remember where it left off…I'll put the ending on here:

_**Previously on My Life Without Them:**_

"_I'm not about to talk about this, come on Ash, lets go." Spencer begins to turn and leave._

"_But you can't, I know who caused the accident!" Paula yells._

"_You do?" Ashley stops._

"_Yes…that morning, Ben and I we're driving in the car…on Orlando Ave…we didn't know…" Spencer knew where this was going…the tears we're slowly filling her eyes. "And we didn't notice, it happened so fast…"_

"_Mom…" Spencer starts. "Did you cause the accident?"_

"_I'm so sorry honey…" Paula says as she stands up and tries to touch Spencer, but she backs away._

"_Get away from me…" Spencer silently burst into tears as Ashley held her…slightly crying too._

"_Honey, I'm sorry…I"_

"_Sorry? Sorry is all you can say?" Ashley yells._

"_Ashley I'm sure it was a mistake…" Glen tries to help the situation._

"_Shut the hell up Glen. (To Paula) You could've killed her! You almost took her away from me! You had your grudge against me because you thought **I** was the bad influence…it was you all along…" Ashley leads Spencer to the couch, as they hold each other and continue to cry._

**Everything Happens for a Reason**

"Spence…I think we should go." Ashley says wiping her tears. Spencer can't speak, she's shattered…her mom, almost killed her and her girlfriend. She couldn't take it anymore. She slowly stands up and walks toward the door.

"Spencer…" Paula tries once again.

"Stop trying mom! It's not going to help…I can't believe I actually thought someone of you…I hate you." Spencer finally speaks up.

"You don't mean that Spence…" Clay says.

"Yeah, I do." Aiden opens the door, Ashley and Spencer walk out…still holding each other, they needed to get away…away from the Carlin's and away from the drama. Ashley could only think of one place. They get into the car and Ashley drives toward the beach. She knew that the only thing that would calm Spencer down is the ocean waves. They get there after a deafening car ride; Spencer is the first to get out. Ashley turns around to Aiden…

"You coming?" She asks the quiet boy in the backseat.

"Uhm, no, you and Spence need to spend time together…besides I need to call Alex."

Ashley just smiles at the fact that Aiden is borderline bi and gets out to catch up with Spencer. As expected she's sitting under the pier just watching the waves. Ashley walks up and sits across from her. There is nothing but silence…I mean there is nothing to talk about, nothing.

"You know how life takes you on unexpected paths just to make you realize something?" Spencer says quietly, but loud enough for Ashley to hear it.

"Yeah, good or bad, things happen for a reason." Ashley replies.

"Well, I just realized I love my mom more than I ever knew."

"Why do you say that?"

"I might dislike her now…but I didn't mean I hated her…I was just out of it and upset."

"I know Spence…but why do you love her _so_ much?" Spencer gets up and goes over and sits between Ashley's legs.

"Because if she didn't decide to move to L.A., I would've never met you."

"Aw Spence…that's sweet."

"I love you Ashley Davies."

"I love you more Spencer Carlin."

_Back at the Carlin household_

Everyone is still moping around the house, especially Paula. She was so upset at Ben and herself.

"Paula, do you want some tea?" Arthur tries to get her to open up.

"No, not right now."

He starts to walk away. "Oh okay, if you need anything…I'll be-"

"Arthur, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He stops in his tracks.

"For being so mean to you, I want this marriage to work. I just got so caught up on trying to protect Spencer, I let it get to me…I'm sorry."

"It's okay Paula…just go get some rest, okay?"

"Rest…yes, that's good." She says as she makes her way up the stairs.

Aiden is waiting outside the car…seemingly looking for someone…as expected a red mustang drives up beside him. He sticks a note on Ashley's car window and gets into the red mustang and they drive off. Ashley walks back up to the car and see's the note.

_Ash, I took off with Alex…I hope everything is okay._

_I love you guys…take care. Aiden_

Ashley takes the note down and gets in the car. Her and Spencer head back to the Davies' residence.

**Sorry it's short…but please R&R!**


	23. Forever

**Disclaimer:** ONCE AGAIN…I do NOT own anything. this is getting old

**A/N:** Okay another update…fast I know. Anyway, enough talking:

**Forever**

Ashley parks the car in her driveway and Spencer gets out and goes into the house without speaking. Ashley just shakes her head, locks up and follows. She gets upstairs and goes into her room, but Spencer isn't there. She walks down the hallway and notices the hallway bathroom door is closed and locked.

"Spence…" Ashley whispers through the slight crack in the door. "Baby talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Spence replies.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, well if you need me, I'll be in our room." Ashley walks back into her room and flips open her cell phone. Back in the bathroom…Spencer had been on the floor crying, she still couldn't register the events. But what made her feel 100 times better was when Ashley said 'their' room. It made her feel loved even more than she already was. She stood up and straightened herself back out.

_In Ashley's room_

Ashley is on her laptop IMing Aiden.

**R0ckstr06: **hey aiden

**aidenhoops25: **hey ash whats up?

**R0ckstr06: **spence

**aidenhoops25:** what is she okay?

**R0ckstr06: **I don't know, she's locked herself in the bathroom

**aidenhoops25: **did u try talking to her?

**R0ckstr06: **yeh, but she's not budging…she's really crushed

**aidenhoops25: **I know ash, I know

**R0ckstr06: **I'll try again later. but what is up with you and alex?

**aidenhoops25: **wow..uhm long story

**R0ckstr06: **make it short )

**aidenhoops25: **well, we're dating

**R0ckstr06: **WHAT? you and him?

**aidenhoops25: **uh…yeh just like you and spence…he showed me some things

**R0ckstr06: **I bet I know _what_ things

**aidenhoops25: **ew ash…no..but I wud appreciate it if u didn't tell anyone…especially madison

**R0ckstr06: **u have my word

Spencer walks into the room and sits beside Ashley.

**R0ckstr06: **gotta go spence came out

**aidenhoops25: **k bye

**R0ckstr06: **peace

_R0ckstr06 has signed off._

"Hey, feel better?" Ashley closes her laptop and sits up.

"Now that I'm with you, yes." A small smile creeps from Spencer's lips.

"Oh my God a smile, I haven't seen one of those in forever!" Ashley playfully exclaims.

"Oh shut up." Spencer throws a pillow at her. Ashley puts her hand on Spencer's cheek and leans in to kiss her. Spencer completes the distance between them.

"Hey can you take me somewhere?" Spencer asks Ashley.

"Anywhere."

_At the hospital_

Ben is looking at some charts when Paula walks up behind him.

"Paula! What are you doing out?" Ben yells in a semi-low whisper.

"To get you…you're not getting away with this…not now, not ever." Paula snaps at him.

"Why do say that?"

"Cause I took a lie detector…and evidence has proved it."

"Yeah right." Ben says as he turns around only to face two cops. The spin him and handcuff him.

"Now who's the one going away for awhile?" Paula tells him.

"Ben Montanio, you have to right to remain silent…" The officer tells him as they take him away. Paula couldn't do anything but smile. She walks out the door again, heading for the Carlin residence. She gets there to find Arthur, Clay, and Glen standing outside the door. She gets out of her car and walks up to them.

"What is this all about?" Paula says surprised.

"It's our family mom, back the way it used to be." Glen answers.

"Not really...there's still a hole to fill." Paula frowns thinking of her only daughter Spencer.

"Not necessarily." Spencer says as she walks out of the house, Ashley behind her.

"Spencer!" Paula runs up and hugs her daughter.

"Mom, you're killing me."

"Oh sorry, look Spence, I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's okay mom, I've learned to forgive you. Everything's okay. As long as we can be together." Spencer says pointing to her and Ashley.

"Yes, you can." She looks at Ashley and walks up to her. Ashley is a little hesitant, but walks up to met Paula halfway. Paula wraps her arms around Ashley and pulls her into a hug. "Welcome to the family Ashley." Ashley smiles and hugs Paula back. Spencer is all smiles. Arthur, Glen, and Clay all hug Ashley. Clay and Arthur hugged her in an instant, Glen however…

"Truce." Glen extends his hand to Ashley.

"Truce." Ashley pulls Glen into a hug.

They all head into the house…where dinner was already prepared for them by Arthur. Everyone but Ashley and Spencer sit at the table. They head to the couch.

"Wow, that was something, I thought I'd never hear in my life." Ashley tells Spencer.

"Yeah, she finally came around." Spencer kisses her cheek.

"I hope it stays like this, and we'll be together…"

"Forever." Spencer kisses Ashley passionately.

"Spencer, Ashley come join us!" Arthur calls to them.

"On our way Mr. C! to spencer come one." Ashley says smiling. She pulls Spencer up and they head to the dinner table for dinner…with their family.

**THE END.**

Thank you EVERYONE for reading and enjoying this fic…after Season 2 premiers, I will attempt another. Thank you for all the love and support! SOUTH OF NOWHERE ROCKS MY SOX! 33 candace


End file.
